


Careless Confessions

by ShizuoRin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Violence, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Does Keith Kogane is gay?, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance is a dork, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Pining, Protective Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia, more like swears in spanish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizuoRin/pseuds/ShizuoRin
Summary: The team goes to the mall again with Coran while Shiro and Allura stayed behind to guard the spaceship. Keith wasn't expecting to witness Lance failing to pick-up a girl and most definitely wasn't expecting himself to manage to pick-up a girl. A contact was given and Lance decides to have a little fun with Keith. From there, careless confessions were made.





	1. When It Took A from

**Author's Note:**

> ‘…’ for thoughts  
> “…” for speeches  
> ‘‘‘…’’’ for multiple voices  
> Enjoy!

“The name’s Lance. Are you a butterfly?” Lance smirked with one of his eyebrows lifted as he was once again trying to flirt with a local. Side eyeing Keith with a smug look. Keith stood at a nearby pillar with a clear view of what was about to happen.

‘He has his looks but… This is gonna be one hell of a show.’ Keith concluded.

____________________

After weeks of eating space goo, Hunk was starting to get tired of it and begged Allura to get some “real food”. Lucky for them, there was a huge space mall nearby and Allura decided to take this opportunity to restocking on some supplies.

After a few dobashes, they arrived at the mall, Hunk went to purchase the food while Coran went to get some equipment for the spaceship. Keith didn’t have anything in mind and was planning to tag along with Pidge, someone other than Shiro he could stand. After staying in the spaceship for so long, even for him who is a total shut-in, felt that a little breather will be good for his mind. He derived to a conclusion that anything is better than staying behind with Allura and Shiro at the spaceship, who knows what they are planning to do while everyone else is gone. Keith was not planning on getting in between that. It is either following Pidge or babysitting Lance.

Unfortunately, Keith was caught with the latter. Pidge had run off as soon as they touched down and now, Keith was stuck to witness Lance’s failed attempt at pursuing a female alien.

“Because your looks are striking.”  Keith mouthed simultaneously to Lance, rolling his eyes as Lance’s target gave him a baffled look. This was not the first time Lance has used this pickup line.

‘If he could stop running his mouth each time he sees someone attractive, he would have gotten a girlfriend by now.’ Keith shook his head in disappointment.

There was no such thing as a butterfly where the locals lived, so all she could do was thank him and awkwardly walk away. Lance could only stare at her back dumbfounded. Keith was wearing a smug look for he totally expected this outcome. What better way to start a conversation with Lance than to rub salt into his wounds.

“You know, I’m sure there are no butterflies where she lives.” Keith said drily. Lance clearly annoyed with his remark.

“Yeah well… Well at least she thanked me!” Lance huffed in flat-out defeat.

“Weren’t you trying to pick her up?” Keith gave a questioning look.

“Yah! Erm… No. I mean… Argh. Why don’t you try it!” Lance stuttered as her threw his arm in the air before pushing Keith towards a group of females. One of them was Lance’s target.

Keith glanced back at Lance and took one step forward, halting before Lance continued pushing him again like a bulldozer. Keith struggled to stop but Lance was unexpectedly persistent. Keith gave in and walked the rest of the way. Keith pause to cast a glance at Lance who has completely recovered from the rejection and is now focused on him. Keith sighed and decided to just play along since it is pretty much the only thing he could do now. Keith has heard tonnes of pickup lines from Lance yet, the one currently at the tip of his finger was

“Do you have a name or can I just call you mine.” Keith said sheepishly, directing his statement to the target and also internally screaming at himself.

To Lance’s and Keith’s surprise, the target started to giggle and blush. Keith was visibly fidgeting as they began to converse before she handed him a slip in which contained her contact and her name, Cher. Lance watched with his mouthed agape which quickly turned into a frown when Keith walked back to him. Before Keith could reach him, he left while mentioning he was going to find Hunk and Allura.

‘Is he gonna get a girlfriend?’ Lance thought.

Keith knew that since he had just beat Lance in his own game, he would be too ashamed to confront him and decided to just leave him be and find Pidge instead. Keith held Cher’s contact in his hand, eyes filled with worry.

____________________

A few vargas passed and everyone has finished purchasing what they needed so they left the mall for the spaceship. Once again in faraway space. Lance made great efforts in avoiding Keith once they were back, clearly still having the impression that he has been betrayed. It did not bother Keith much until Shiro got a grasp of the situation and gave both Keith and Lance a lecture after dinner. It may be a tad bit too much for a little avoidance but Shiro isn’t going to risk it. Bonds are what made it possible for them to form Voltron so it was important not to break it. After the lecture, Lance and Keith was left at the lounge to talk things out. Worried about a fight breaking out, the team including Allura and Coran tried to listen in on their conversation outside the room. Dobashes passed and the silence was too much for Lance to bear so he decided to be ‘the better man’ and talk first.

“So, you actually managed to get her number? Just so you know, you used my pickup line so she is as good as mine.” Lance pouted with his arms crossed at his chest.

Keith handed the paper to Lance “Well then,” Lance stared at the paper in astonishment and then gave Keith a puzzled look “you can have it. I’m not gonna call her anyway. But”

“You’re not? It’s a girl, female, mujer! It’s not like she was searching for a boyfriend, is she?” For a tick, Lance could sense his heart clench.

“No… And I don’t have time for this. It’s so bothersome. But”

“Woah! Ladies? Bothersome? Some things not right. You used to have a few girlfriends back at the Garrison, didn’t you?” At this point, Lance sounds as if he is interrogating Keith.

‘I don’t get it. None of the girls lasted so this one shouldn’t bother him for too long either. Right? Well, at least Keith is not planning on getting a girlfriend.’ Lance speculate, feeling a slight relief.

Keith did have few girlfriends back when he was at the Garrison except they never really made it past a week. Keith just agreed to go out with them because it was troublesome to reject them. He did not want to deal with them when they were crying. Despite dating them, he was never attracted to any of them. Not one bit.

“Yeah but…” Before Keith could finish, Lance jumped up from the couch and walked to the other end of the room, dialling in the contact. Keith was confused at first until he understood what was happening and bolted after Lance, even tripping over himself in the panic state. The team got worried upon hearing the thud and peeked into the room. They could see Keith screaming at Lance to stop the call. Alarms were ringing in Keith’s head as he recalled their little chat. She took the call back as a sign for a ‘fling’. Apparently, her race has a really different view on relationships and courting happens after mating. She also stressed that she has means of tracking his location down by just the call.

“Hey, Cher? The name’s Keith. The guy with a mullet and pretty grey-blue eyes.” Lance had put the call on speaker and was practically shouting into it in a deep voice as an attempt to imitate Keith. Lance being taller than Keith, could raise the call high enough so that Keith could not reach it. Keith was on his toes and grabbing onto Lance’s shirt desperately trying to get the call from Lance’s hands but to no avail. Keith did think of flipping Lance to the ground but the wall that he was pressed against is in the way.

“Lance please! Stop! Give it!” Lance was actually enjoying this.

‘Dainty.’ Lance thought with a smirk plastered on his face.

Keith could only think of one thing. Get the phone and stop her from coming here. He did not even like girls. This was something he had known since the Garrison days and only became clearer after he was kicked out. With so much time to think, he managed to come to one conclusion.

“Don’t come! I’m gay!” Keith had had enough and gave a swift kick to Lance’s shin, ending the call in a tick.

‘Not dainty!’ Lance corrected as his smug grin was replaced by a flash of agony.

“Duelelo!” Lance yipped before tumbling to the ground.

Everyone who was at the door eavesdropping gasped and came crashing into the room. They were all startled and took them a while to process what was happening. They quickly got up from their big clump, glancing around gawkily. Keith stared at the bunch equally shocked before facing Lance. Keith apologetically stretched out a hand for Lance to take but took it back almost instantly. Lance felt his heart crack again but ignored it and tried to get up on his own. Lance did not mean for Keith to get this agitated and definitely did not mean for him to come out of the closet like this. He believed that this kind of information would be told around the dinner table while having a family meal like all those sitcoms he watched. Keith did not have a real family to tell, but then again, isn’t the team, everyone here, like family? On second thought, maybe Lance would not be someone he would like to tell this to. This thought just made Lance feel sore.

“Sorry… I… Sorry.” Keith said before dashing off, accidently bumping into Shiro. Keith was heading towards the training deck. Lance tried to call for Keith but something was lodged in his throat. The only audible thing that came out was a soft “ah.” Lance wanted to go after Keith but was stopped by Shiro.

“Give him some time. It’s a sensitive topic so when he feels up for it, he will come and tell us. You can apologize then. Let’s just hope that it’s soon and please don’t pry about it.” Shiro sighed and left the room along with the rest. Lance was astonished by the fact, still, what caught his attention was…

‘I swore he looked like he was about to cry but he was so red, even his ears were red. He’s kinda…’ Lance started flushing.

____________________

Certain exercises that required Keith to be with the rest of the team had to be postponed and since Keith is using the training deck, they had the rest of the night for themselves or to bond with their Lions. Keith had stayed at the training deck for nearly five hours before calling it quits and heading back to his room. By then, the team had already gone to bed. On the other hand, Lance could not stop thinking about what happened at the lounge. Lance laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling as the memories came rushing in. The image of Keith at the Garrison. Keith hanging with different girls. Arguing with Keith. Spending time around Keith on missions. Keith blushing. Keith smiling and Keith… And Keith…

‘What did I almost think. Keith… Like that… To me? No way! It can’t be? Why would I feel…’

“Argh-hmm!” Lance let out a groaned as he covers his face with his pillow, muffling his screams.

Lance took long and shaky breaths after removing the pillow and shuffling it back behind his head. ‘Since when? I mean I’ve known that Keith always had that cool air around him but sometimes he isn’t that approachable and he is good at what he does until, he got kicked out and now I can’t see him… observe… research? Fuck this. Who am I kidding?’ This time, resting his arm across his eyes.


	2. Someone’s Acting Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘…’ for thoughts  
> “…” for speeches  
> ‘‘‘…’’’ for multiple voices  
> Enjoy!

Lance couldn’t get a wink of sleep that night.

Lance was tired but whenever he closed his eyes, Keith’s face would pop up in his head. Sleeping was not an option unless he could permanently stop his rapid heartbeat whenever he thinks of Keith. Lance has always been looking at girls ever since he could remember. He would even make an effort to come up with cheesy pickup lines to win over the girls. This is the first time he has ever felt anything for a guy which only made him more confused as it was not just any guy, it was Keith.

Lance had always admired Shiro however, before he knew it, he found himself chasing after Keith instead after seeing that he was the best fighter pilot in his generation. So young and talented, to only be kicked out by the Garrison in the end. With Shiro missing during the Kerberos Mission and Keith completely out of his sight, who was he going to compete, follow and admire. All he had been doing is clowning around following their absence. Now that they are literally within reach, he just wanted their approval. He would replay the exciting missions with the team and how well they worked together. His eyes would sparkle. This may be the only other thing that he loves besides girls and family. It seems that Keith will be one more thing he will be adding to his list.

It’s the next morning and lucky for him, trainings were still postponed. Lance got out of bed groggily and took a cold shower to freeze his sleepiness away. He dried himself off and threw on his usual moss-green parka over his blue-lined quarter-sleeve shirt. He slid into a pair of blue jeans and high-cut sneakers. The next moment, he was pacing the corridors. Lance heart was pounding, one of the few things he could hear. There was no one nearby so it was close to silence. Lance threw his arms in the air in defeat, letting out a grunt at the same time before finding hunk who was cooking in the kitchen.

“So that was a shock? I mean, not that I’m homophobic but I thought that we could have seen through him.” Hunk spoke as soon as he saw Lance leaning against the door frame. Lance let his weight fall on one leg while the other was placed uselessly against the frame, knee bent. Their bro-bond made sure that they understood each other even without a subject being mentioned. Without waiting for a response, he continued mixing ingredients in a bowl.

“You are talking about Keith. There is no seeing through him.” Lance said, making sure to stress ‘seeing through’. Lance walked towards a table and slumped on a chair near Hunk.

Hunk paused for a moment, frozen on the spot “Oh, right.”

Hunk had finished making a sweet treat and saved a serving for Lance. He passed the plate and a spoon to Lance before settling beside him. Although the ingredients used were unfamiliar, Lance knew that anything made by him are a delicacy. He wasted no time in gobbling a few spoonsful.

“Hm… It’s good.” Lance complimented and gave a thumb up.

Hunk just nodded with a smile. The rest of the time was the sound of utensils hitting the plate and peaceful breathing. Hunk was starting to feel uneasy about how hushed Lance was. Hunk shifted from time to time. When they were done, Hunk cleared the dishes while Lance used a cloth to wipe down the table. Lance always made it a habit of helping his mum clean up after meals so, when Hunk took his dirty dish, he thought he should help Hunk with his mess. Hunk took over after placing their plates in the dishwasher.

Lance broke the silence just as he was about to leave the kitchen “Will Keith forgive me? I don’t want him to hate me.” His brow was furrowed and his eyes gleaming sadness.

Lance’s genuine query took Hunk by surprise but he knew that Lance wanted an honest opinion. Hunk was concerned but replied “No way! I’m sure he will forgive you.”

“Thanks Hunk.” Lance smiled and waved goodbye. Hunk could only hope that his friend would not beat himself too much over it.

Lance was still anxious and kept thinking about every scenario that could happen between Keith and him. Most of which is him getting his ass kicked by Keith or him being shot into space. He was so distracted that he was not even aware of where he was heading. He thought he was going to his room instead he had gone to the training deck. As he walked past, he could see Keith fighting with a training bot. The bot charged towards Keith with its staff held low. It was aiming for his legs. Keith brought his bayard to his right leg and swung up when their weapons met. This forced the staff to be brought up. Keith dodged to the legs of the bot. He managed a somersault, swiftly bringing himself behind the bot with a spin around his knee. He raised his bayard and swung it across the bot without hesitation as he got up to his feet, sending its head flying off its socket. The bot dropped into a hole in the ground along with its severed head. He ended the training sequence and proceed to lift his shirt to clean the beads of sweat on his upper-lip and chin.

“Slam!” Lance had in the most comical way possible hit his head against the door frame. ‘He’s hot’ was the thought Lance had.

In short, he was ogling at Keith.

Before Keith could realize what had happen, Lance had already dived into a corner to tend to his raging blush. Blush not from embarrassing himself but from thinking that way about Keith. The thumping sound against his chest was so loud that for a few ticks, he didn’t feel the throbbing of his head.

“Esa puta madre!” Lance cursed.

Keith fixed his shirt and walked to where the sound had come from but there was nothing. Lance had already made a beeline for the kitchen and grabbed a cold pack for his head, still panting like he had just ran a marathon. Lance felt the coldness on his skin that sent shivers down his spine.

He took long deep breaths to calm down only to mutter “Mierda.”

Its only 9am in Earth time and already, Lance felt that he has officially fucked up.

____________________

“Hey Pidge, how does Keith train for so long? What should I say to him? When will he talk to us?” Lance shot as he laid sprawled on the ground next to Pidge. Noticeably worried about the outcome.

After what felt like slightly more than half a quintent, Pidge was running out of patience. Even though trainings were tough, it was at some point entertaining. However, with this situation going on, there was practically nothing to do. Pidge always thought that Keith was an emo guy but also believed that a night is long enough to get his thoughts organized. How much time does he need?

“Lance, if I was not as bored as you are, I would have chased you away an hour ago. For now, I would say that since Keith is part-Galra, having so much energy wouldn’t be a surprise and just an apology would be fine. Still, you could try throwing some of your moves on him. Also, since you asked, I’m gonna say, now!” Pidge got up from her cross-legged position and stormed towards the exit. Determined to get some answers from Keith.

“What!” Lance sprung up chased after Pidge. With his long legs, he managed to catch up to her almost instantly.

When they reached the training deck, Keith was taking a break, leaning against a wall. Pidge took a deep breath and stride into the room. She sat beside Keith awkwardly after some hesitation. Lance lingered out of sight behind the door and tried to tune in on their conversation.

“So… I know we are not supposed to pry about it but… This has to stop. I know that it’s a sensitive topic and it’s also kinda sudden but you can trust us. We don’t mind. Just a little taken aback. So… If you could just speak to us already…” Pidge explained nervously, trailing off at the end.

Keith could only stare at Pidge, stunned, until a blush came out and fixed his gaze to the ground.

“Erm… I… I don’t know what to say. Thanks. And sorry for taking so long. I was planning on telling if something happens. Like I was gonna die and thought that someone should know… So, I didn’t expect to say it then either. I guess I was shocked at myself as well and needed time to calm down. So… Erm… I’m gay?” Keith faced Pidge to check for a reaction but all she did was hug him. Pidge’s arms were wrapped around his waist and her head was at his chest. Keith was caught off guard, nevertheless, he slowly retuned her hug. He rests his chin on her head and gave her a few pats on her back.

“Finally! Because with you taking time-out, I’m sure everyone is bored to death. And space only makes it worse. How emo can you get?” Pidge exclaimed after pulling away from the warm embrace.

Keith realized that he was worried over nothing and snorted. Lance took this as his cue and stepped in, meeting their eyes before looking away. “Sorry about teasing you and sort of forcing you to come out. I really didn’t mean for that. So… I’m sorry” Lance was supposedly losing control of his blush. As a result of his incapability to come up with anything else, Lance was anything but relaxed. His body was stiff and his palms were sweaty.

‘That’s new! He is red. Almost ado…’ Keith paused mid-thought so as not to lose himself.

“It’s fine. I gotta tell you guys someday.” Keith said and gave a smile, almost fondly, just as Lance had turned to face him. This made Lance feel at ease as his body posture softens. He smiled back at Keith similarly.

‘His smile looked swe…’ Lance realized at this moment that he has doomed himself once again.

Lance felt his heart skip a beat and he ran out of the training deck. ‘How can anyone be this cute?’

Keith felt his stomach flip and his pulse rising. ‘Did I think he looked sweet?’

‘What was that?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> duelelo - It hurts  
> esa puta madre - that motherf*cker  
> mierda - Sh*t


	3. Life’s Greatest Treasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes  
> ‘…’ for thoughts  
> “…” for speeches  
> ‘‘‘…’’’ for multiple voices
> 
> This chapter is short but don't worry, i'll try and make up for it in the next. Excuse my mental jam and enjoy!

Pidge and Keith walked to the dining room and caught the eyes of everyone else. It was time for dinner. Pidge immediately felt the tense atmosphere and scurried to her seat before Keith reached his. As soon as Keith sat down, he let out a puff of air.

“I know you guys found out already, I’m gay.” Keith said bluntly while picking up his spoon as if he hadn’t just spent almost a whole quintent alone. He shoved a spoonful of space goo into his mouth.

“So that settles it… And maybe we could continue with the long overdue training sessions after dinner. Keith?” Allura peered uncertainly at Keith.

“Sure.” Keith nods without making a single eye contact with anyone. A few ticks passed before Keith realised that everyone was eyeing him doubtfully when he peeked at them. He releases his spoon and placed his hands on his knees “You guys don’t need to worry. I know I have been hiding it from you guys this whole time but honestly, I didn’t think it would make a big deal. I’m still… Keith.” He shrugged. He wore an unsure smile, anticipating for a response. He has never told anyone about his secret so he did not know what to expect. His heart was lodged at his throat but he held onto the last bit of composure he had in him. He remembered the times when they would help each other out during trainings and bonding exercises and the thrill when they formed Voltron and took down the enemies. He was determined not to run away from them again. He did not want to let any of them go, the memories and his friends.

“That’s right. You are who you are and there’s no changing that. There’s no way we would look at you any different than how we used to.” Shiro assured.

“Yup, it’s cool. If being gay is a big deal, I don’t know how big of a deal will being part-Galra be.” Hunk added while Pidge nod in agreement.

Lance raised his arm to rest on Keith’s back. “Glad to have you back.” He patted and pulled his arm back.

Keith’s shoulder relaxed and his breathing was back. He was on the brink of tearing up but he manages to bottle it up. If Keith was going to cry, he is going to save it for time when he really need it. He felt warmth he had never felt before. What is this feeling?

Everyone let out a light chuckle and the tension in the atmosphere was instantly lifted. They start to engage in small talk after they were done eating. Of course, most of which revolves around Keith being gay. On the other hand, Lance was being quiet except for the occasional mockery. His words have managed to carry lesser malignance than Pidge although he is always at Keith’s throat. Even Keith, the target of his attack, could not get mad at him.

____________________

“Hey Keith! Got any boyfriends before? I’m gonna guess, Shiro.” Pidge questioned. Everyone just burst out laughing.

“No, he isn’t! Shiro is like a brother I never had. If I wanted a boyfriend, Hunk would be a better option.” Keith answered whimsically.

“Woah! I’m flattered but I’m as straight as an arrow so no thanks.” Hunk debated. He flailed both his hands in denial.

“Hold on! Don’t I have a say in this?” Shiro protested. He had one hand raised up while the other held the weight of his head. He couldn’t help but to chuckle.

“Too slow old man. Hunk already won Keith’s heart.” Pidge shot back at Shiro.

Too quiet.

‘So Keith doesn’t have a boyfriend? And he doesn’t intend on dating Hunk or Shiro… So that’s left with me or Coran. Would he date Coran? Nah, so… me? But what if he’s got an ex?’ Lance pondered.

“Honestly, have you had a boyfriend?” Lance quizzed with a serious expression. Everyone whirled their heads to Lance and then to Keith.

Keith tilt back in his seat and cast unknowing glances at everyone at the table before replying with a “Erm… No.”

“Then, will you get a boyfriend?” Lance turned towards Keith, still holding that same serious expression.

“I doubt that would happen when we are in the middle of a war. By all means, if you think you can handle me, why you don’t you give it a shot?” Keith joked as he closes in on Lance, a smirk painted across his face as if he was issuing a duel. Keith meant it as a rhetorical question so he retreated back to the comfort of his back rest, hands linked at the back of his head.

“I’ll take you on that bet. Why not?” Lance followed suit, as though he was programmed to mimic every move to exact precision, retreating back to his seat.

‘‘‘What!?’’’ Everyone blurted in unison. Keith choked on himself and spun to glare at Lance. Lance’s composed self flipped into bewilderment upon finally realizing what he just said. His eyes began to widen and his brows raised.

“Lance, are you hearing yourself?” Hunk questioned while he got up from his seat and waved a hand in Lance’s face.

Lance blinked “I said nothing and you heard nothing.” He was still shaken by his own words as he felt heat boiling from his gut and rising to his chest.

“Nice going sharpshooter, or should I say sharp mouth?” Pidge remarked with a hint of spite.

Keith leaned back on his sit, face flushed red and blank. Lance winced slightly when the heat finally passed his neck and reached his face. Both of them were red beyond recognition.

“Is this how humans engage in courtship?” Allura whispered to Coran in confusion while pointing at Lance and Keith.

“I think Lance just said it in a spur of the moment Princess.” Coran responded in normal volume.

“He did, didn’t he?” Pidge said as an evil grin made its way to her lips. She got up from her seat with her empty plate and bumped Hunk along the way. Hinting him to follow her, undoubtedly has something up her sleeves. Hunk grabbed everyone else’s plate and trailed behind Pidge.

“Will they start dating?” Allura whispered to Shiro this time, gesturing both arms towards Lance and Keith.

“I don’t think that would be a problem Princess. I’m worried about Lance. I think he’s broken?” Shiro commented. From where he sat, he could see Lance shivering while his mouth was hung agape.

This only made Keith and Lance more embarrassed. Keith could not take it much longer and decided to clear up his dishes as well. Keith got up from his seat, face still red and fixated on the ground.

“I’ll see you guys at the training deck.” Keith said as he scurried off into the kitchen.

Lance let his head fall to the table and a groaned slip out his mouth ‘Mierda!’

Shiro watched in humour as Lance beats himself up, savouring each moment. It is not every day that you get to see something this interesting. The wonders of how peoples mind works.

Hunk was cleaning up the plates and Pidge was sitting on one of the table facing him. Her legs were hanging off the edge and swinging in the air in random motion.

“Pidge, please don’t tease them too much. Lance didn’t mean it.” Hunk plead as he placed a plate in the dishwasher.

“But what if he did? Don’t you think Lance has been acting weird lately? He came for lunch with a bump on his head and when I asked about it, he was hesitant in giving me an answer. I finally managed to fish out the truth though, when he was pestering me. Apparently, he rammed his head into a doorframe. Not any doorframe, but the one to the training deck. And we all know Keith has been there the whole time.” Pidge replied.

“He did come over to the kitchen in the morning and was unusually quiet. When he spoke, he could only ask about Keith. He was being all serious too.” Hunk added but his relaxed expression was beginning to show a hint of worry.

Pidge head spun around to see Keith at the doorway, seemingly there since they started talking.

“So, what do you think of Lance?” Pidge quizzed.

“He’s an idiot, isn’t he?” Keith shook his head in amusement and passed his plate for Hunk to clean. ‘So it was him’

Pidge raised an eyebrow at Keith along with a grin like a Cheshire cat. Normally this would set Keith off yet, the only thing he could cough up was a “what?” and blush making its way to his cheeks. It is definitely something new from the frequent angst they always get. “Thanks for being my friends.” Keith added.

Pidge’s smirk softens into sweet smile as her cheeks turn to a light shade of pink. Hunk simply wiped his hands clean before scooping both Keith and Pidge into a bear hug. ‘‘‘We are practically family!’’’

‘hm, family.’ Keith hummed. Blessed.


	4. A Fight and A Surprise

One varga later, everyone was assembled at the training deck in their space suit and armour. The team were slowly getting used to the higher difficulty of the training bots. Hunk has also gained full control in handling his bayard. Once in a while, someone would get injured but it would not be as much as a small graze or bruise. The battle is between team Voltron and eight training bots. They pulled out their bayards and activated it, preparing to fight. Usually, Pidge would group up with Lance, Keith with Hunk and Shiro going solo, except today, Lance was paired up with Keith and Pidge with Hunk. They have only ever paired up when it was the only option. These times would normally be during missions. Shiro paired them to better prepare for such a situation to avoid any mishap. He also did it for the fun of it. Pidge sniggered only to be called out by Alurra to stay focused. Hunk nudged Pidge as if saying ‘seriously dude, not now!’. All she did was wave apologetically to excuse her behaviour.

“Paladins, I suggest you take this training very seriously as the difficulty level has increased. This is not the first time you have battled against these bot, and with swords as well. Please avoid any injury. Good Luck.” Allura cautioned from the viewing deck.

“Ok team, just as usual. You will watch each other’s back.” Shiro instructed “I will attack first and you guys can finish the job.” Pointing at both Lance and Keith “Most importantly, stay safe.”

Keith and Lance stood back to back with Shiro on Lance’s right while Hunk and Pidge positioned themselves close by. Hunk was facing the same direction as Lance and Pidge had his back on her right. Shiro gave a signal to start and the training bots roared into life, attacking with their swords. Shiro dashed forward, planning to meet three bots halfway. Lance sniped one of the three bots, leaving two for Shiro to attack before spinning around to help Hunk and Pidge. Keith had one bot running straight towards him. Its sword coming in to Keith’s left. Keith brought his shield up, blocking its blade and gave the bot a hard kick.

“Pidge! Right!” Upon seeing the bot, Pidge jabbed her bayard to its torso and electrocuted it before it could regain its balance. Lance took a shot at the bot’s head “Keith, duck!” Keith obeyed, switching positions with Lance.

Two down.

Shiro met one bot which was making a thrust at him. He shields from its sword with his robotic arm and pulled the bot closer by its blade. He rammed into the bot with the left side of his body. The bot released its grip on its sword and stumbled backwards. Shiro saw a bot coming to his left. He flipped the sword to hold it by its handle before he kneeled on one knee to raise the sword above his head. It was a narrow escape from the bot’s blade. Unfortunately, one bot was still functional despite being unarmed and was coming at Shiro again.

“In a pinch?” Keith struck the bot which had its sword at Shiro, taking it off his hands for good. Shiro swung the sword at the incoming bot, splitting it in half.

Four down.

Hunk open fire at two nearby bots but only managed to slow them down. “Hunk, switch!” Pidge commanded and hooked one of the two bots through its chest, killing it where it stood. “You’re mine now.” Pidge scoffed with a sneer cracking on her face. Words meant for the remaining bot. Another two bots were still approaching and they split up. One heading towards Hunk while the other towards Pidge.

“Lance!” Pidge called. Lance responded by sending bullets towards the incoming bot while Pidge ran around her target like a bat out of hell. Her small stature only makes it harder for her to get hit and easier for her to dodge attacks. The bot was aware of Lance’s attack so it tried manoeuvring around it. Fortunately for Lance, he scored a hit on its knee.

Pidge’s bayard was like an exposed live wire, one touch would send electricity through the body leaving it immobile or even dead. She did just that to her target before retracting the cable and using its sharp end to slice its neck. It fell backwards, crushing the bot on the ground. Lance shot at the bot’s head.

Seven down.

Hunk sent beams to the bot that was coming at him only to remember that his bayard was meant for mid-range attacks unlike Lance’s, which could be used for long range ones. Hunk decided that he would wait for the bot to come closer before resuming fire. His finger lingered at the trigger. Within ticks, the bot was burned to crisp.

Eight down.

The ground opened beneath the damaged bots, signalling the end of the battle. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

“Well done team. How’s everyone?” Shiro got a thumb up from Hunk, a smirk from Pidge and Lance fist pumping Keith. Evidently, everyone was fine and even pumped up for another battle.

The entire varga went by smoothly. Not once did Keith and Lance bicker. After every battle, only friendly handshakes were exchanged among them except for the occasional blush and awkward looks. Of course, Pidge was always there to tease Lance.

“We are a good team.” Lance commented.

Lance extend his hand towards Keith. Keith took it into a handshake. He was visibly exhausted by then and was panting like a dog. Sweat in large beads were rolling of his face and some were hanging at the ends of his hair.

‘déjà vu.’

“Yeah.” Keith blinked to stay focus but his vision was blurring. He was slowly losing his balance and his body was shaking. He was drifting into darkness. He fell.

“Keith buddy? woah!” Lance caught Keith just in time.

Keith hasn’t had one good sleep for many quintents and the additional stress from training excessively just made it worse. He was drained out of any energy by their last training and his body could not hold on any longer.

‘‘‘Keith!’’’

‘Warm and gentle but unsteady’ Lance’s face flashed before his eyes. He could see Lance talking to him but he could only here muffled shouts. He could feel his trembling arms as they carried him. Keith flushed to a slight pink at the bridge of his nose, only to see Lance expression drop to a much more panicked state. Now, Keith has been truly consumed in darkness.

____________________

‘Soft.’ Keith thought before shooting up into sitting position. He was in his room. Keith saw his coat, belt and pants hung up. His gloves were placed on a table beside a pail of water and cloth. He looked down and realized he was only wearing his black t-shirt and boxers. The blankets shifted making Keith jump out from his bed. He shifted closer and saw hair peeking out from the covers. He grabbed the blade from his belt and reached towards the body. He peeled of the covers to reveal a sleeping face. He sighed and returned the blade back into its pocket.

‘What is he doing!? Should I wake him up? But if he knew I found out about this, won’t it turn awkward? Do I just leave him be?’ Keith read the time on the digital clock. The red digits, 3.45 was blaring from the wall. He was conflicted and decided to make up an excuse ‘I should just leave him. I mean it’s three fuckin’ am. I’m just letting him use my bed… because I’m nice enough not chase him out at three fuckin’ am.’

He shuffled towards the bed and slid back into it, back facing the peaceful boy. He tried to sleep but the beating of his heart was too loud. The dark and silent room only made it even louder. If Keith slept facing him, he would have woken up the poor boy with just the sound of his heartbeat. Keith was still having a fever but burrowed his face into the pillow and tried to calm himself down. That only made him hotter and more uncomfortable. He was not sure how much time has passed until his eyelids flutter shut, giving in to exhaustion.

A few vargas passed, Keith awoken to see the boy’s face gleaming into his, still asleep. Keith had to blink a few times to adjust his eyes to how radiant the boy was. Now that it was morning, he could see the boy’s face more clearly. His coffee-brown hair was sticking up at random places on an extra pillow beside Keith’s own. His complexion is smooth and he has a defined jawline that outlined his features. His eyebrows and lips were drawn to a straight line. His eyelids were shut gently, displaying soft lashes. His expression did not show a hint of distress while sleeping beside Keith, someone who carries a dagger everywhere, every time and is downright hot-headed. Anyone in the right mind would not sleep beside him without permission unless they were out to get themselves killed. In this case, Lance McClain, Paladin of the blue lion, has lost all sense of fear and is sleeping safe and sound. Keith was amazed at both his boldness and tranquillity.

“How the quiznak do you even manage to stay in this room? Not only that, but to sleep so soundly as well?” Keith muttered under his breath as he resisted the urge to get stray strands of hair out of Lance’s face. “Pretty.”

Faint footsteps could be heard in the corridor. There was a hesitant pause before it got louder, stopping outside Keith’s door. Keith clammed his eyes shut to avoid getting caught gawking at Lance’s every facial detail. A knock followed by the door sliding open and light footsteps to his bedside echoed in the room.

“Psst! Hey, Lance! Wake up! Laaance!” Hissed a voice.

“Mmh… Pidge?”

“Hurry and mmh. What?” Pidge was quickly muffled by Lance when she was about to raise her voice.

“Sshh. Don’t wake him up! I’m gonna get killed if he found out I was sleeping there!”

“If you are so scared then don’t do it in the first place! No use regretting that now!” Pidge argued, joining Lance in an angry whisper.

Lance guided Pidge out the door by pushing her from the back before going back to Keith and tucking him in.

“I get you are worried but his fever should have gone down so come along now before we lose our breakfast. I don’t want to see you barf again because you decided to skip a meal.” Pidge pressed.

Lance brushed Keith hair to the side and set his hand on his head. “There’s some really high tech medical equipment at your disposal in this space ship but you still chose to use your hand.” Pidge scoffed.

“Alright, alright,” Lance raised both arms in surrender, “I’m done, stop teasing.” He placed a fresh cloth on his head and took off with Pidge.

Keith did not move a muscle until he could no longer hear their footsteps. He sat up on his bed abruptly, letting the cloth to fall from his head onto his lap.

‘Was he taking care of me this whole time?’ Keith clenched the cloth to his chest in hopes of calming his beating heart. This was the same feeling he had last night. ‘Heart racing, uncontrollable blushing, sweaty palms, thinking he’s smile is sweet, calling him pretty’

Keith brought his hands to his face, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks. “I like him?”


	5. Flashback to Flashback

“Yes, he did!” Pidge roared.

“Please stop Pidgey. You are gonna embarrass him to death if you continue.” Hunk defended in tears from laughing too much.

“I didn’t expect you to actually sleep beside him. After all those rival’s disputes.” Shiro uttered.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Lance burrowed his head into his hands. He hoped that a blackhole would just suck him up at that moment to save him from their torments.

Lance could only sit and listen as Pidge ramble on about how he spent a night in Keith’s bed and the rest of the day taking care of Keith when they were busy. Shiro and Coran were laughing hysterically while Allura could not help but chuckle upon hearing the teasing.

“It’s an act of care and concern between teammates. I’m not into him.” Lance stressed but his blush was giving him away.

“Sure, you aren’t. With how you are acting, there’s no denying it.” Pidge glanced at Lance from the corner of her eye.

Lance caught her glance and was getting redder with each passing moment, “you don’t know.” He muttered under his breath.

“Oh, you don’t know. I have proof.” Pidge’s eyebrow was raised and a smug look was painted across her face.

“What!?” Lance eyed Hunk but he shot his hands up in innocence and shook his head vigorously, denying being part of it. Lance turned back to Pidge and stared at her with narrowed eyes. Everyone else were also stunned but they still lean in towards Pidge.

“I stuck a recording device on your doorframe.” Pidged confessed. She fidgeted in her sit as she felt everyone’s gaze.

‘‘‘What!?’’’

Now that she heard herself, she knew what she had done was despicable. Her grin disappeared and turned into a pout. “Sorry, I was trying to have fun and I knew that the secret was about Keith.” She was getting nervous and could not help looking elsewhere. “What I’m trying to say is that curiosity got the best of me and I only wanted to hear the truth. You didn’t tell me even though…” Pidge paused to catch her breath before sighing, “I won’t tell, unless you give your consent. Sorry.” By the time she finished, her eyes were fixated on the table.

Lance knew that he has been acting weird and the constant blushing only added fuel to Pidge’s suspicion. How he was acting around Keith was too painfully obvious but no one said anything. “I guess I should have told you as well. I’m sorry as well.” Lance gave a forgiving smile to Pidge and nodded, thanking her for deciding to keep it a secret as well. “But, if I told you, there’ll be no end to you blackmailing me. One day, I’ll just let the recording, do the talking.” Lance shot finger guns sat Pidge and smirked. Soft chuckles filled the room.

____________________

After Keith passed out from overworking himself, Lance just could not keep still. Since Keith was not hurt, he didn’t need a healing pod, just sufficient rest. Unfortunately, a high fever had also creeped up on Keith after he passed out so he needed some taking care of. Pacing the corridors to calm himself down proved ineffective for Lance. He did not have a destination in mind but somehow always ended up at Keith’s door step. Even though Hunk was always there to take care of him, He didn’t feel assured that Keith would be fine. After all, Lance was part to blame for Keith overdoing his training. After the confession, Keith had pushed himself to the limit. That last training session was the one that finally broke him.

‘Why am I so worried? Hunk is there and Keith just needs sleep… This is not good. If I’m not around him, I can’t rest.’ He placed his hand on his chin and held a serious look. ‘Should I just take care of him myself? Well Hunk has been doing it for a long time… Two Vargas? So… I could just say I’m taking over. But… He’s gonna come back. Even if it’s the middle of the night. It’s Hunk. Or should I just sit outside Keith’s room. No, that’ll be creepy if he found out. Does Hunk know about… Actually, I think he already knew but he’s just being himself and not prying about it. It’s only been a few vargas since he took over! And I was before him. What am I doing?’ Lance was conflicted by the bad choices he made for himself. “Let’s just tell Hunk and get it over with.” Lance let out a deep sigh, expression changing from pensive to resolved. When he reached, Pidge was sitting and staring at Hunk as he cleaned Keith’s sweat with a piece of wet cloth.

“Hey Lance.” Pidge shot Lance a look and turned back to Keith with a neutral expression. Hunk just sent a wave over his shoulder “His has a high fever so, he still needs”

“I’ll do it.” Lance interrupted, earning a smile from Pidge while Hunk thanked him. Hunk flashed a confused look at Pidge before Lance continued, “Pidge, shouldn’t you be in bed? And erm… Hunk, will you be the only one taking care of Keith?”

“You’re not my mum Lance and I came to check on Keith. I’ll be gone soon.” Pidge scoffed.

“Yeah, I guess? When I can.” Hunk chuckled at Pidge’s remark before he spun in his chair to face Lance fully.

Lance ignored Pidge’s witticism and shifted into an uncomfortable stance, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well… I gotta tell you something,” He cast a glance at Keith before stepping out of Keith’s room “in my room.” Hunk and Pidge exchanged looks before shrugging. Hunk got up and instructed Pidge to look after Keith while he is gone. Pidge just nodded before waving them off.

“So, what is it you want to tell me?” Hunk questioned after the door closed behind him. Lance was sitting on the edge of his bed and twiddling with his thumbs. Hunk simply sat on the floor in front of Lance.

Lance took a deep breath and surveyed the floor as if he was trying to find his words “Actually, it is a confession.” He finally spoke, looking at Hunk with worry eyes.

“No worries.” Hunk assured Lance. He gestured for Lance to continue and leaned forward “You can tell me anything.”

“I…” Lance took another deep breath to calm his nerves and stop himself from fidgeting too much. “I’m bi and kinda have a crush on this guy for a really long time now.” His lips were pulled into a straight line as he searched Hunk for a respond.

“It’s not me, right?” Hunk spoke. His shoulder tensing when the words slip off his tongue.

“Wait what no.” Lance glared at Hunk but his enthusiasm was starting to show.

“Then Shiro?” Hunk guessed, completely missing Lance plea for him to shut up.

“What? No! Hunk!” At this point, Lance just thinks Hunk is being ridiculous. He narrowed his eyes at Hunk to show his annoyance in which Hunk ignores.

“Oh then… Keith.” Hunk’s mouth was left in an ‘o’ shape as he concluded. Lance rolled his eyes unaffectedly and nod in agreement.

They sat in silence for a few ticks until Lance broke it. “I just… It just hit me after he confessed that he’s gay that I liked him. Have been liking him.” He pushed his hair back and rest his hand on the back of his neck. “And when I took care of him I…I couldn’t stop staring at his face.” Lance scratched the back of his neck and dropped his hands onto his laps. “I want to see him awake, to see his beautiful eyes again and its only been like… two vargas!? I’m doomed!” Lance let his head fall into his hands nearing the end of the sentence. Hunk was given no time to react before Lance broke into soft sobs. “How do I look at him now if every time I do I just wanna kiss him? He is my friend, my teammate. I don’t want to ruin this. He is gonna hate me. I don’t want that. Not now! Not ever! Not when I finally realised my feelings! No… What do I do?” He sniffed, now curled up into a ball with his knees against his chest on the bed. Hunk gave and apologetic look and shifted from the floor to Lance side to pat Lance on his back.

“I don’t really know bud. I’m sorry I can’t be of much help even though you came to me. I’ll be your support if you need it. Honestly, I think Allura would be better at this.” Hunk paused to giggle at the fact that Lance used to flirt with her every chance he had. “Don’t feel like you need to act differently around Keith. Just be yourself and if he finds out, let him. I don’t think he will hate you. He does care for you, you know?”

A light shade of pink grew at the bridge of Lance’s nose and he cannot help but look at Hunk hopefully. His heart was still in shreds and his pulse still rapid from the inner turmoil. “Thanks...” Lance whispered shakily, still trying to catch his breath from crying.

“No problem.” Hunk removes his hand from Lance’s back and smiled at him. “We will get updates on Keith’s condition from you now I suppose.” Hunk side-eyed Lance with a smirk.

“Get outta here.” Lance punched Hunk on his shoulder as he wiped the last of his tears from his face.

Hunk simply jumped off the bed and headed towards the door before turning back to Lance. “You will do a good job?”

“Of course.” Lance replied cheerfully. The fact that he was unsure of his next course of action towards Keith though, was temporarily pushed to the back of his head, let Lance’s expression to remain unchanged. Brows furrowed and eyes still watery, on the verge of tearing. It took quite a while until the red under his eyes were less obvious. He did not want Pidge to know that he was crying. Lance was an ugly cryer after all.

Lance, who was already in his sleeping attire, grabbed his pillow and returned to Keith’s room while Hunk went to his own.

“So, what did you guys talk about?” Pidge head swung to the door with Lance hugging his pillow.

“Nothing much.” Lance shrugged “It’s just that I’ll be taking care of him now, since I may be the cause of this.” He walked in to sit beside Pidge. This time pulling the pillow in tighter and resting his chin on it.

“Right…” Pidge nods, her eyes darting around before she lets out a whistle and left the room. It was as if she wanted to say something but gave up in the end.

Lance notices but chose not to poke into it. ‘If she really needs to tell me, she will. Don’t worry.’ He was too vexed with Keith getting sick and his own feelings to hunt for more problems. “Nights.”

Pidge sent a wave back without as much as uttering another word. The door closed behind her and Lance let out a huff of air that he has been holding in. Finally, he was alone. Lance got up from his spot on the seat to reposition himself on the floor. He let his arms cross on the bed and his head rest on them. He stared at Keith for a solid three dobashes before reaching out his hand to touch Keith’s face. Starting from his forehead to his fringe by his ears and down to his cheek, shifting strands of hair behind his ear along the way.

“How can someone be this pretty without trying. But your skin can’t beat mine. You need facial.” Lance stopped caressing and poked at Keith’s nose “Boop.” Keith scrounged up his nose and furrowed his eyebrows at the touch. Lance hastily pulled his hand back and waved it in his face. Keith was still asleep.

Lance did take care of Keith. Unfortunately, it only lasted a few vargas before he gave in to his sleepiness.

“I took care of you, so you owe me.” Lance said, climbing into Keith’s bed and tucking both in.

‘Wait… Pidge’s room is the other way.’


	6. Everything Worrying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back! I was busy with school assignments so i couldn't fork out the time to write but now i do so TA-DAH! Enjoy :D  
> Also I've found the artwork I got the inspiration from http://kahazel.tumblr.com/post/153016820173/subtle-very-subtle

Keith’s face was blooming red. He could not help walking around his room after getting off his bed, still in his sweat soaked shirt and briefs. The answer hit him like a bus.

‘When did it start? How did this happen? Why do I feel so comfortable with him? I do, don’t I…’ The same questions and the same conclusion to everything kept playing in his head like a broken record.

After what felt like ages of contemplating had only been a few dobashes since Lance and Pidge left. Keith stopped his pacing and decided to freshen himself up with a cold shower. He thought that it would also help clear his mind. Keith tied a towel around his waist and got another to dry his hair. In front of the mirror, he could see all his battle scars but what stood out the most was his blush. The cold shower did not help in fading it one bit. Compared to his fair skin tone, it was as clear as day.

“Curse this pale skin.” He brought the towel from his hair to cover his face with both hands, muffling his words.

By the time Keith had changed and composed himself completely, everyone has finished their breakfast and are going about their day. Keith left his room for the kitchen to catch a bite. Hunk was whipping up something in a bowl when Keith walked in.

“Keith! You’re up! How are you feeling?” Hunk asked with a mix of concern and surprise. He dropped whatever he was doing and ushered Keith to a chair. Keith was basically being dragged onto it and forced to stay there. Hunk prepared a breakfast meal and brought Keith some water. While he was doing so, he bombarded Keith with a mountain of questions. Keith could only watch Hunk worryingly just as he tries to answer him as best as he could. Keith had never been treated this well before. When he was sick, there was no one he could rely on, only himself. The same warm feeling he felt when he came out came bubbling back in his chest. Keith have finished his meal and waited for Hunk who insisted in clearing up after him all while he listens to Hunk gabble.

‘And I thought Lance talks too much.’ He could not help but burst out in laughter, catching Hunk off-guard and earning a baffled look from him as well. Upon realizing that what he was doing was only making Hunk uneasy he assured “Thanks Hunk. Don’t worry, I’m perfectly fine. I’ll tell the rest.” Hunk let out a sigh of relief and waved Keith off.

The second and third person Keith found were Pidge and Shiro. Apparently, Pidge has managed to negotiate her way into gaining possession of an item from a guard during their trip to the mall. She was trying out an experiment on what looks like a cube. There were glowing cyan lines around the cube flowing in an inconsistent pattern. She was running around excitedly to get the set up ready on one side of the room. The other side was a black mess with broken parts. In one glance, Keith knew exactly why Shiro was here. Parental supervision. Shiro was visibly nervous and helpless. Though he could easily lock Pidge up from the dangers, he chose not to. He has always treated Pidge like family and knew that doing so would be selfish. Pidge loved technology so it would be impossible to stop her from fawning over new ones. If you can’t stop them, join them.

“You know Pidge, Keith is already a lot to handle but you might just be the end of me.” Shiro stated anxiously.

“Yeah Yeah.” Pidge replied with zero sympathy. Shiro could only look on as the energetic girl fiddle with the cube and laptop.

“So, how’s it going?”

“Keith!” Pidge jumped and ran to Keith, beaming. “Are you feeling better now?”

Shiro followed behind “You had me worried. Have you eaten?”

Before Keith could reply, Shiro had pulled him into a headlock. Keith tugged on Shiro’s shirt, struggling to escape from the stronger man’s grip “From fainting, I’m all good, but now, not so much. Could you let go please?” Keith begged in between coughs. Shiro releases Keith and ruffled his hair.

Keith retaliate with a punch on the shoulder. “By the way, I’ve eaten. Hunk made me breakfast.” Shiro barely flinched with the touch causing Keith to groan “Did you even feel that?”

“Did you do something?” Shiro smirked.

“Hey! Wanna check out the last test?” Pidge nudged Keith with a devilish grin across her face. “You could”

“Okay, that’s enough” Shiro interrupted Pidge and practically shoved Keith out the room.

“I gotta tell the rest that I’m fine so, thanks, but no thanks.” After hearing tonnes of crazy experiments Lance have been through, Keith thought it be best if he avoided it. Especially after he just woke up from his long slumber, he is not exactly in a pink of health.

____________________

Lance and Pidge entered the dining area just as breakfast was served. Hunk had woken up early to prepare a meal that looked like chicken shreds in goo but this did not bother anyone. When everyone had settled down, they were gobbling everything from the plate.

“These taste like cereal and raspberries.” Pigde commented as she shoved a spoonful of food into her mouth.

“Mm good, it tastes like home.” Lance added. This may have been the slowest Lance had eaten, savouring each bite.

At that moment, everyone went silent. Lance’s eyes were starting to turn red at the rims and tears were also beginning to weal up. “I miss home.” Lance finally finished his last spoon and sniffed. He missed home. He missed his parents. He missed his mom’s cooking. He missed seeing his little siblings. He missed his family. He stared emptily at the plate before him and wiped a stray tear. This was not the first time they experience this so they knew what to expect. Though Pidge loved to tease Lance with every chance she had, she knew when to give her friend a moment to breathe when he really needed to. And this is when he really needed to. He needed to calm his broken heart and keep himself from breaking down. Once, he cried till he was too tired to move. The best way to keep Lance from hurting himself was to let him be. The only thing they could give him was the silence.

“I’m going to the observation deck?” His voice shaky.

“And, I’ll get everything set up” Coran replied as cheerful as he can.

“Thanks, I’ll take a shower now.” Lance got up from his seat, taking his dirty dish along before Hunk took it from him.

A long hot shower was what Lance planned and so he did. Lance got a couple of blankets from his room and carried them sluggishly to the observation deck. Sitting on the cold hard floor was a nay so he decided to make a nest. One that was close enough to the control box and away from anyone’s sight.

Fortunately, the day was quiet. Pidge was in the midst of her own experiment, Coran was busy fixing up the wormhole generator and Hunk was tasked to make a bunch of scaultrite lenses. Shiro was supposed to brainstorm with Allura on actions to take against the Galra Empire but he could not focus when Pidge was playing dangerously. So, Allura allowed him to watch over Pidge while she occupy herself with a book. Lance got the whole day unless a battle was brought to them.

____________________

“Erm… Morning Princess. Are there no trainings today?”

“Quiznak! You frightened me.” Allura jumped from her slumped position on a sofa and held her hand at her chest.

“Sorry, didn’t mean it.” Keith replied guiltily.

Allura took a few breaths before she could steady her heartbeat. “It’s fine, how are you?”

“I’m better. And training?” Keith raised an eyebrow at Allura and tilted his head to the side slightly.

“Oh right. There was supposed to be training but it seems it would be a difficult without all the members.” Allura replied with worry eyes.

“The others seem free though. Except that I’ve never seen Lance since this mor… I mean I didn’t manage to catch him anywhere.” Keith held his breath at the little blunder he made, hoping that Allura would not pick on it.

Allura smiled but her eyes did not change. “Well, Lance hasn’t gotten much sleep lately so, he might be catching a break today?”

“He’s not in his room if I assumed correctly.” Keith frowned. ‘Something’s not right.’

Allura fidgeted where she stood and placed her book away. “I don’t think he wants to see anyone right now. It would help if you don’t try to find him now.”

‘Is he homesick again? Last time that happened it took me forever to get him back to normal.’ Keith thought.

“Though it is ultimately up to you if you find him or not.” Coran interrupted. He walked in from the wormhole generator and laid a few cracked crystals on a table. “Princess, if I could kindly ask for your assistance with the repairs. I might actually need a few more hands for this task.”

“Of course, I’ll help.” Allura noded and left the room with Coran following behind.

“Wait! Erm… Coran, Lance… He is home sick again, right?” Keith called out just as he was about to turn a corner. Eyebrows brought to the centre with a concerned frown.

“I’m sure you know the answer to it already. As well as to your heart.”

“What? I… How?”

“I’m actually quite surprised that you were the one that was able to tame that boy then. He is at the control area.” Without another word, Coran left.

‘He saw. When Lance was brawling like a little kid, I had to… I mean that is how you are supposed to comfort someone right? A hug. A really. Awkward. Hug… That was so gay.’ Keith let his head fall into his hands in embarrassment at the reality check.

“Yeah. Maybe I like him.” He mumbled.

“You what!?” Hunk exclaimed from the entrance. Keith made a sharp turn towards Hunk.

“Erm… Nothing?” Keith cheeks were full on blushing which only confirmed Hunk’s suspicion.

“Right. But you should tell him. I mean, there are too many secrets. Right now. We are supposed to be a team. Everyone’s hiding something. Am I the only one without a secret? Pidge has one, Lance has one” Hunk said will pacing towards the table with the cracked crystals.

“Lance is hiding something?” Keith interrupted in surprise. Hunk just stared with a baffled look. “Never mind. I’m leaving.”

“Keith, bud. Tell him. You will only hurt yourself.” Hunk responded. When it comes down to people he cared for, he will try his best so that none of them gets hurt.

Keith waved Hunk off with a nod and exited the room.

____________________

“Ending training sequence.” A robotic voice echoed in the training deck.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Shiro questioned as he deactivated his robotic arm.

“Just needed to beat up something.” Keith shrugged and averted his eyes away from Shiro.

“Well you are not getting anywhere near these bots. You are still not fully recovered.” Shiro walked towards Keith and tried to push him out.

Keith simply brushed Shiro off. “I’m fine, but what bout you? Didn’t Allura need you?”

Shiro stared unsurely at Keith before switching into a relaxed posture, his arms crossed at his chest and smirking at Keith. “Sure you are and Allura got caught up in her book.” Shiro scoffed before letting his arms fall to the side and shifted into a fighting stance. “How bout you try getting through me.”

“Game on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is short... Sorry. But I have a reason,


	7. Announcement

I'm extremely sorry for not posting a new chapter and giving you this instead. Also, that i didn't update during the holidays like I said I would. I was busy being a lazy piece of trash after the hectic weeks before. I don't think many people read this but just a little notice that this story will be on hiatus until I get pass my idea block. It's a little tough now that I am back in school and shit will soon hit the fan. I am also a very forgetful person, so  there's a high chance that I forgot I am actually writing a story. A friendly reminder will be greatly appreciated. Sorry again for those who were expecting something and thank you for all the kudos and comments. Any feedback would help. I'm definitely not an author or an English major but if there's something wrong, please give me a heads up. This is my first story EVER on the internet so take it easy on me TWT Thank you for reading this far and please don't leave XD I'll be back. Soon. I hope. 'See' you :D


	8. Only Fools Rush in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Boi i'm back XD so expect updates. Finally a break to catch up on Careless Confessions. Hope you like it :D

“Stop trying, it’s an alien arm.” Shiro had hoisted Keith over his shoulder and was already out the training deck. One hand held his waist while the other grabbed his legs.

“Shiro! Come on, put me down!” Keith arms flailed as tried to free himself from the robotic grip. Every time he found a loose grip, he shook more vigorously. Unfortunately, that only made Shiro tighten his grasp.

Soon after, Keith just gave up and let himself hang loosely. Shiro took a few steps past the control area before halting and abruptly turning back. He helped Keith back onto his feet, carefully hiding both of them behind the wall.  Keith thought that Shiro was bringing him back to his room, instead, here he is. Keith peered into the room but he could not see anybody.

“Could you… Talk to him? You did it the last time and it worked miraculously.” Shiro stressed the last word. “So, could you like try it again?” Shiro whispered and pointed behind him. His expression was filled with worry and uncertainty. It may even look like he was begging.

Keith took a second peek into the room and then back at Shiro blankly. “There’s no one in there. Just a bunch of blankets.”

Shiro gave a confused look before walking to the spot where Lance should be. Keith followed behind and true enough, no one was there. “He must have already calmed down.” Shiro nods and spun back to Keith. “So I’m kinda interested about ‘that time’?” His eyebrow arched into a cocky grin.

“If you saw everything, then there’s nothing to say.” Keith said dryly with a shrug. Keith did not feel a need to hid anything from Shiro. Shiro is like hunk to Lance. He felt safe with him around, like there is nothing to worry about.

“I didn’t see everything, ” Shiro smirked.

“You saw everything. You were hoping for this the whole time.” Keith brought his arms across his chest. Keith avoided Shiro’s eyes and hoped that his fringe had covered his blush. His ebony hair was a complete contrast from his rosy cheeks

Unfortunately, Shiro had seen through him, “Of course, someone gotta worry about my little brother’s love life” He taunted as he ruffled his hair.

Keith scoffed and tried fixing the mess on his head as Shiro gave him a push on the back. ‘I’ve got you, so just go for it’

____________________

When Shiro was out of sight, Keith bolted for Lance’s room. Keith have seen Lance when he is homesick and being alone was not going to help him at all. Lance had a huge loving family so it is not likely for him to feel lonely. Even back at the garrison he was still able to contact his loved ones. In space, millions of miles away from home, he did not have anyone. The team tries to be there for him most of the time but managed to come to a conclusion that it was best to leave him alone. No one wants to be on the receiving end of his fits during these times. It is like sending yourself out to get yourself killed. It is not that he rages on anybody that tries to help him, in fact, he is just too quiet. It is impossible to tell what he is thinking so they simply maintain the silence.

Keith thought differently, he believed that he needed company. He needed someone to hold him, to comfort him. He just needed someone to stop his loneliness. Keith stuck to his gut feeling like he always had and kept a close eye on Lance whenever. From time to time, he would pace outside the room Lance was in or even sit behind the wall. Keith has always been bad at communicating, which is even worse in this case when the person he wants to talk to the most might actually hate him.

‘What am I even going to say?’ Keith pondered long enough for Lance to calm down, saving himself from the awkward situation. But one day, ‘that time’, he just went, ‘fuck it!’ and sat next to Lance at the observation deck. “Hey.”

____________________

“Not gonna hang with the rest?” Lance was hugging his knees as if that was the only thing holding himself together. He tilted his head towards Keith, resting it on them. There was a party to celebrate on the success of another long hard battle. Lance had gotten a cut on the right side of his jaw while Keith got one at the corner of his left eyebrow.

“Nah, I don’t like the crowd” Keith stared at the tiny virtual image of earth in front of Lance. Lance stayed quiet for a long time and Keith has finally began to feel Lance’s stare. Keith turned to face him, “what? Something on my face?” He was still silent, but lifted his head and stretched an arm towards Keith. Keith backed up and saw Lance flinch and pull back slightly. Keith saw a pinch of hurt in Lance’s eyes. ‘Should I not have done that? He looks sad. And his eyes, oh my god, they are amazingly blue! It’s like the fucking ocean in there!’ Keith could not help but lean in, silently consenting Lance into his personal space.

“It will leave a scar if you don’t patch it up.” Lance grazed a finger across his cut. “Does it hurt?”

“I’m a guy, I don’t care about this kind of stuff. Besides,” Keith paused to tilt Lance’s chin to the side, giving a clear view of his cut “you have one too.”

Lance brushed Keith’s hand away and scoffed “Touche.” He let out a soft chuckle before resting his head back onto his knees, facing the floating image.

‘That was a laugh, right? What do you say now? You can’t just sit there quietly and expect him to not feel lonely! Come one, say something. Lance is a real chatter but you can’t even keep a conversation going. Okay, say something nice.’ Keith was starting to panic. “Has anyone ever told you how blue your eyes are? It’s like the ocean… On a good day.” ‘Does that sound gay? He doesn’t know I’m gay so it’s safe’

Lance could only give an astonish look before softening “Erm… Thanks. I guess. Well yours look like the night sky, the one right after the sun sets.” He looked almost gentle, almost vulnerable.

“Thanks.” The blush was starting to creep up so Keith had to look away. ‘Why does it sound like a pickup line at the same time? He’s killing me here.’

“Blue and red, fire and ice, complete opposite, but somehow manages to work so well together.” Lance let a smile form on his lips. Keith could only stare. “The ocean, I use to go there a lot when I was younger. Papa would carry me on his shoulder and throw me in. Mama had to remind him constantly to stop doing that but he already had a line of kids waiting for their turn. My sisters, brothers, cousins. We went as a whole family. Shit never gets old. I miss the ocean… fuck.”

The next moment, Lance had burst into tears and was cupping his face. He was using his sleeves and hands to clean off any tears before it could ruin his reputation. Keith did not mind as his brain was currently on red alert.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry.” Keith arms were hovering around Lance. He was unsure of what to do with them now that he had untucked them from across his chest. He got up from his comfortable sitting position to kneel beside Lance.

“Don’t… apologise, it’s not… your fault.” Lance said between huffs and sniffles. Lance was an ugly crier and he is not about to let his rival see it.

“But…” Keith was still contemplating and he thought, ‘fuck it!’ and wrapped his arms around Lance. Stiff and uncomfortable was the only way to describe the hug.

Lance paused for a moment from the shock and let his hands linger on Keith’s waist. After a few dobashes, He finally calmed down. His hand reached up to his shoulder blades and he rested his head on the crook of his neck. “You suck at hugging. Hunk is much better.”

“I suck at a lot of things, comforting someone included.” Keith retaliated. Lance broke into a laughing fit, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes again. He wiped off any trace of his tears as he doubles over.

“And now you’re laughing.” Keith had pushed Lance aside and got up from the floor. He brushed off his pants and kicked at Lance’s leg as he laid sprawled on his back.

“Yeah, it’s been a while. Thanks.” Lance caught a stray tear from his face before raising his hand towards Keith. ‘help me up would ya.’

‘anytime.’ Keith pulled Lance from the floor with a smile. A genuine smile.

____________________

Keith turned a corner and finally reached Lance’s room. He took a few shaky breathes before knocking on his door. He even called out to him but no one was answering. Keith eventually gave up on etiquette and bolted into his room. He searched his room, even went as far as going into the toilet and saw a device with a note on Lance’s bed. Thankfully, no one was there.

‘Sorry about this. I thought you should keep it.’      - Pidge

‘What is this? A play button? Is this a recording device?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but i have my reasons. To simply put it, my imagination ran a little dry and i was worried about even getting a good chapter out. To make it up to those who thankfully stayed even through my hiatus and left kudos or just enjoy this story, I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR NEXT UPDATE! Thanks for reading this far or even leaving kudos XD


	9. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its short but I hope you like it still :D

Lance has gone off to check on Keith after roughly two vargas at the observation deck. Lance tried checking the training deck after realising that Keith was not in his room. Of course, Keith had left a mess and Lance took great pains in clearing it up before heading there.

“Keith! Bud?” Lance peeked into the lounge only to be disappointed to see Hunk and Pidge in a pile of scrap metal. “Oh, erm. Hey, you guys seen Keith?” Lance fix himself to stand straight. He has his arms behind him as he looked down to the floor and kicked at a stray piece near the door.

“Nope,” Hunk replied while Pidge shook her head “he’s fine, in case you are worried. He came by for breakfast and I thought he was going to find you. You guys didn’t cross paths I suppose.” Hunk shrugged but was too busy fitting pieces together. “You good now?” He finally looked up to meet Lance’s eyes with concern.

“Yah, I’m fine. Better. But not great until I find Keith. He just woke up, he can’t be running around.” Lance gave an assuring smile at Hunk before scanning the hallway for any life form.

“Looking for your boyfriend?” Pidge couldn’t help but tease.

“What? No… I just. Whatever.” Lance choked on his words. ‘I almost said yes.’ Lance’s face started to heat up when he left the room. From behind he could hear Hunk and Pidge sniggering.

____________________

Keith’s finger hovered over the play button as he contemplated on listening to the recording or not. ‘Was this what Hunk was talking about? Lance’s secret?’ He could not help but stare daggers into the device. It was practically enticing him to listen to it. Of course, if this was not Lance’s room and Lance was here to give permission then it would be fine. Finally, Keith made up his mind and left the device where he found it with the simple reasoning of “Let’s not betray him when you haven’t gotten his trust yet.”

Keith basically dragged his feet out Lance’s room. Curious to find a hint of what was inside, he made his way to the lounge. Fortunately, Pidge is still there, this time with a robot plugged to her laptop. Hunk was hovering over Pidge with an arm reaching towards her screen. Pidge shrieked and smacked Hunk’s hand. A habit she had to prevent others from touching her stuff.

“Oh Keith! Did you run pass Lance? Or did you guys magically managed to miss each other again?” Hunk smirked. Pidge caught on and looked up from her screen with that same Cheshire cat grin.

Keith tried to avoid their gaze and took a seat on one of the couches near them. “I miss him.”

Hunks eyes blew open and Pidge’s check was puffing from the air trapped inside. They were obviously holding their laughter. Keith turn to them, confused from the lack of response before he realised what he just said. “No, wait, I didn’t mean it like that!” Now flustered, he waved desperately at them while hiding his blush that seared through his cheeks. It is almost his face was on fire. Hunk and couldn’t help but go into a laughing fit. “Oh my god, I… I…” Keith gave up on an explanation and let his hands cover his face but the rose-pink hue of his cheeks seems to shine through his fingers. He let out a sigh and waited out the echoes of laughter.

“I really didn’t expect that to work. Anyways, Lance just left so there’s no point staying here. He may have gone to your room or the observation deck again if you are looking for him.” Pidge responds after settling down.

“Not really… Just asking,” Pidge’s face gave an uncertain smile and nod for him to continue, “who took care of me while I was out?”

Pidge was back to her usual simper “We all decided to take turns,” ‘for a second he looks like a shot down puppy.’ “But Lance had spent the most time with you, gotta take care of his boyfriend.”

“Pidge not this again, he’s probably doing this so that I’ll owe him one.” Keith groans and pulls his bangs back in frustration before interlocking his fingers behind his neck. ‘I’m not about to get my hopes up, Lance is straight.’ He slid down into a slouching position to stare upwards.

“isn’t he dense?” Pidge huffed under her breath, looking back down to the metal pieces in her hands. Clearly Keith did not manage to pick that as he his attention remains fixated on a spot at the ceiling.

____________________

“Pidge, I really think I should go back to my room.” Keith tried to stall but was already dragged to the hangers. He had completely forgotten about what he wanted to ask Pidge in the first place with all the teasing and unnecessary blushing. It was also hard to refuse when the devil is not only cute but also determined, extremely determined. Being half-galran had Pidge dying to ask for a blood samples from Keith, and falling sick only made her temptation much stronger.

“Come on Keith, please don’t get in the way of me and science!” Pidge pleads, still holding on to Keith with a death grip.

She may have skipped grades and may be the smartest among the paladins at that age, but she is still a teenager, and they have needs to be feed. This being one of the pleasures in Pidge’s life should not be stripped away from her, so Keith allows it. He sighs in defeat and let himself be pulled to a table that was not there before. Keith just wonders when she got all this equipment set up and how the hell she manages to convince Coran to get the table stationed where it is.

“This will only take a while. Just don’t tense up too much till the needle breaks.” Pidge warns while Keith was lost in thought. “Hello? Spaceship to Keith, you listening?” she waves for his attention.

“Erm… when did you get all these set up? Also, you could have just collected them when I’m bleeding out, I mean, we are in the middle of a war.” Keith responds dryly after being snapped back to reality.

Pidge ignores his remarks and practically forces him to sit down. Surprisingly, she knows what she was doing and within a few dobashes a few blood samples have been obtained.

‘Am I the only one or is the ship spinning too?’ Keith blinked as he scanned the hanger. Pidge was already cleaning up the wound and patching it up.

“All ri…” Before Pidge could finish, the alarm started to sound.

The team rushed to the control area where Allura and Coran was patiently waiting, not for long though.

“A distress beacon has been received from a nearby planet and it seems that the Galra has enslaved captives. Once we reach the planet, I will need the team to buy me time for their extraction and eliminate the Galras. Some are still in the ship so I’ll need Shiro and Keith to lead them to escape pods. Your lions will remain here.” Allura instructed while everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

Keith and Lance made eye contact and was about to speak but thought that now was not the best time. So, they shut their mouths, each feeling anxious.

‘You are alright. Where were you?’

‘Well, there you are. Where were you?’


	10. Rescue Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! DOUBLE CHAPTERS!!!

“Pidge, I need you to keep their fighter ships in the hangers after dropping Keith and I off. Lance, Hunk, clear out what you can. Distract and destroy, just get them away from the castle and survivors. Let’s go!” Shiro said before dismissing the team.

Pidge activated her lion’s invisibility and flew towards the hanger doors. Keith and Shiro had to catch a ride with Pidge since there wasn’t a need for their lions. Pidge looks on in disgust at what is happening below but remained focus on the task at hand. With this disguise, it is best not to blow it. A plan is a plan and she will stick to it. As straightforward as the instructions are, Pidge knew what she needed to do. Basically, block the gates for a period of time until the Galras fix it. Till that, it is mayhem.

By then, Allura has already positioned the castle nearby, preparing for a land. Just before that, the castle received a video call. A rebel group came across the bare planet a few quintents back and tried picking up information on what the Galras were doing. It seems they were torturing victims and forcing them to mine a kind of rock. After all, it is also a form of currency in the Galra Empire. Those rocks are as valuable as pink star diamonds on Earth if not even more according to Pidge. As they were traveling above the mines, they could catch glimpse of the slaves being tortured as they work. Though so much time has gone and slavery seem to be a thing from the past, it still persists. Seems like no matter where you are, power triumphs almost all. Fortunately, the group is not too big with a rough estimate of two hundred victims, including those locked inside.

Through the video call, other than information for the rescue mission, they learnt that the rebel group is mainly led by of six females with the help of family and friends. This group had a few generation of leaders. They are like ninjas to be able to keep out of sight from the tight security there.

‘That’s a familiar blond streak on one of them.’

There were fences surrounding the mines and lighthouses with torrents built at several locations. Outside the fences behind the main ship was a smaller but sturdier fence. It contains a smaller vessel with a few pods that surrounds the ship deemed useless in a fight. A few Galras are transporting a cart, suspected to contain the rocks, into the ship. It already has a few carts there but it barely filled up the space. It was like a made shift prison.

They managed to sneak some of the prisoners out but it is not good enough. Apparently, the real reason for their cry for help was because some had their family taken away to rot while mining. Voltron will never refuse the chance to lend a helping hand. With that, the group made contact with some of the prisoners to inform them of the mission.

____________________

As soon as Pidge’s lion touched the enemy vessel, the alarms were raised. Lance bolts out with his lion under Shiro’s command while shooting at the ground, bringing the attention to blue. They also needed a set of eyes in the sky for the small area. The prisoners and the guards immediately stop what they were doing and started running towards the castle while the prisoners seek shelter in the mines. A tunnel through the mines to the opening near the castle was the path they had to take to avoid getting shot in crossfires. Lance steadily forms a wall of ice between the enemy vessel and the mines, decreasing their strength in numbers. Security was tight so he had practically torn the fence and clawed every torrent he could see.

Unfortunately, the torrents were not the only thing firing at him, the main ship was also engaging in battle while staying on the ground. Destroying the ship was a no-no despite his urge to do so. What was stopping him is that his friends are in there as well as the other captives. Lance could only try his best to divert the attention of the main ship to blue while skilfully dodging its shots. Hunk wanted to help but having two lions that is not that agile would be a choice for disaster. They would have more trouble avoiding each other and the ground than to dodge fires.

On the other end of the mines, Allura has already began extracting the prisoners. Among the havoc, the rebel group and Hunk were trying their best to combat the guards. Separated from the main fleet, the guards began attacking any prisoner they can get their hands on. If they were going to escape, it would be better to have them dead. For their freedom, the prisoners used anything they had to fight back, not even sparing a glance at the diamonds they had dug out from the ground. A war is one way of describing what was happening above the ground. Though Voltron seem outnumbered on foot, the guards are merely programmed deadly robots. With the blue lion, Hunk, eight skilled fighters and even the castle, Voltron has the upper hand…

____________________

Or so they thought. Despite having a head start, the Galras work fast. After busting their way to the control room overseeing the hangers, an announcement has just been made for them to prepare for the take off. A Galra spoke through the system but choked on his last words when three paladins dropped in. Literally from the ceiling and the first thing they did was to knock the guard out. Pidge proceed with the hacking while Keith snuck out the room. He is going to get his hands one of the controls in those fighter ships. When the hanger door closes, they will be destroyed with a few blasts here and there, and they would be searching the ship for the main controls. That was supposed to happen. A ship has already lift off and is heading for the exit while the doors are beginning to close. There is no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i lied, since its not that long of a chapter but i tried TAT cuz honestly, the previous chapter ended pretty well... It makes u guys anxious as well. I could have ended it there but I feel bad for being away :D still hope u leave a kudos after being a trash XD  
> \- Much Love, ShizuoRin


	11. Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly intense description but I still hope you guys read and pick out some clues for what will come next. Enjoy :D

A crash.

The pilot wiped out of existence. A risk the pilot took but did not pay.

The crash was more damaging than they thought. As the fighter ship go crushed between the doors, a wing flew out and cut through the hanger walls. The head of the ship jutted out as the sirens blared. Pidge stared down on a red blinking screen with the word ‘ERROR’. At least now the doors are definitely not going to work without anyone to repair it. But, that also means that the Galras are now aware that there are intruders in their ship. Keith had had his fun with the guns but these explosions could not compare to what happened next. A hydrogen pressure gas pipeline has caught a few dents from the wing as well. What happens when hydrogen meets fire?

____________________

“These bots are a nuisance.” Someone spoke and the next thing you see is that person tossing a severed arm to another bot’s head, knocking it out of balance. She then ran towards another with a dagger to slice through its chest moving upwards through its head before going back to the previous one with a spiked knucklebuster, crushing its head to pieces. Her hair was brown and had a blonde streak at the left that stood out against her dark green complexion and whole grey eyes. She is the most daring fighter among the eight, that is why she chose a close-range combat weapon that requires agility and dexterity. Despite her petite stature, she gives a lethal punch, another contrast to her quiet personality outside a fight.

Another had a similar appearance and stature but her hair is short and red, matching the marks that goes around her arm like tattoos. She was the only one that manages to grow out claws but only uses it when someone is too close for her comfort. She thrust her pike through an incoming bot and threw its body towards three others just to buy her some time. She takes out a pistol to start firing one after another, they go down with shots at the legs and some to the head when they are within range. Handicapping is her main focus as she switches between her pistol and her pike effortlessly.

“Well, it is up to the little green one for them to shut this down.” A blue one huffed after taking a shot at a bot before reaching into the ground and magically pull out another arrow for the next shot. She has a slightly smaller built than the others which makes her the most agile member of their group. However, this is not the only amazing thing about her. She is a half-Olkari which explains her ability to be able to form an arrow just like that. Though she ought to be thankful that the rocks on this planet are somewhat metallic. The weapon she uses depends on the planet she is in. She has skills to fight close-range with a short sword, and long-range with an arrow and a bow. She pulls out three arrows with much luck and aims them to the hoard of bots. She holds her breath and pulls the string back to her cheek. She lets go, sending the arrows to three separate bots with one headshot. “This is my lucky day.” She smirks before taking a sharp turn to the left and stabbing a bot through the chest with the sharp end of her bow.

____________________

Without missing a beat, Keith raced out of the hanger into the ship with Shiro’s help and bots hot on their heels. Keith charged into two bots at once, dodging their fires as he jumps of a wall to a roundhouse kick when he is close enough before raising his bayard to a bot beside it. While he was getting his balance back, Shiro went in for a punch and grabbing it by the chin, tossing it to several other bots. Well, one left in the way even though there are many more behind. Pidge was left to fend off any guards that were coming for her by herself but decided on jumping off a ledge and scale her way down to the doors leading to the ship with her bayard, meeting Shiro and Keith halfway. She rushes pass them and dives in for a drop kick, knocking its head right out its socket. They run to a corner and duck inside a room as a Galra was walking out of it. They managed to knock out the Galra before he could raise another alarm to save his life. From there, it would be a split route and they still needed to find the rest of the prisoners.

“Woah, I did not see that coming.” Keith sighed, cocking his eyebrow towards Shiro before tilting his head to the side. He glances at Pidge with fear and amazement. ‘Side note: Don’t fight Pidge!’ He huffed again but more to himself. He is starting to realize his vision is blurring.

“Neither did I but we gotta move fast. Pidge, think you could shut down those robots?” Shiro asked as he tries to catch his breath. He shrugs at Keith before facing Pidge completely.

“It’s easy, but we have to find our way to the main control room first.” Pidge replied with an innocent smile. She dug around the pockets of the Galra and scanned the room for anything to aid them through the journey. She manages to find a map for emergency exits stuck to a wall and saves an image of it, displaying it through the mechanism on her wrist. “Looks like we’ve have found our way to both the prisoners and the main control room.” She smirks.

With a breather, they sneaked out of the room, not forgetting to bust the rooms lock as well. They ran through the narrow halls, careful to not gain any attention. The guards have apparently been relocated to watch the cells knowing that the mission was to help them escape. This made it much easier to move around the ship but this did not mean they did not meet any trouble along the way.

Finally, after much dilemma, they made it to the main control room. The green lion had also moved along Pidge and is now standing right above her location. Two guards were at the doors but it is no big deal. The three of them gave a nod and sprang into action. They ran in with their shield and bayard activated and killed of the bots in a few ticks without a single cry. Shiro opened the doors by using his Galra arm, luckily not raising another alarm. It feels like a break after so much that was happening. A general officer stands before the controls unguarded and unsuspecting of the arrival of the three paladins. He scowls at the screen as he panics, pressing button after button with a grunt. They screen displays static, a clear sign that the security cameras are down. There are still a few cameras working. Those were facing the smaller vessel. It shows a few Galras entering the ship while trying to drag someone in. “Working with a rebel group ey. That prisoner better spill the beans or the Emperor’s minion is going to have my head.” The general snorts.

____________________

“Says the little blue one” Spat a pink figure. She is about as tall as Hunk when she stood beside him. She has a slim figure but her lower arms are larger than her upper arm, a similar to Nyma’s. But she had irises and her purple hair was in a tight ponytail. She holds a shield and a longsword. She is not much of a fighter than a pilot so she is there to clear up what the others miss. This does not mean she is any less of a fighter than they are. She thrust her sword, piercing though a stumbling bot’s chest. She then swings her shield, slashing another bot’s face with the edge before giving a hard kick at its abdomen. She is indeed a really good pilot despite that, the one than manage to fly her way to the planet without being detected and swerve through the galaxy in their several space battles. She is the best pilot they have and they are not planning on putting her on the front lines of a battle.

One of the largest member in the group is a Half-galra. She was lost in space and was raised by the previous leaders of the rebel group. You could say she is a fully-fledged rebel. Her determination made her a good leader and her strength came with her size. At first, she was swinging a mace at several bots, next, she would be rushing forward with a shield, bulldozing what was in front of her. Each hit she swings came to the head or its chest which only leads to death. It was something her father taught her when she was training. Aim for the arms and legs to make them useless, aim for the head and chest to make them lifeless.

“Incoming, big guy!” Another blue one called out as she flipped a bot over her back towards Hunk and comrade. She had a shorter stature compared to the first one but she is much stronger. She has long curly hair tied into a bun much like Allura’s but hers are yellow. She carries two daggers but does not use it much. She mainly focuses on diverting an attack and throwing her opponents off-balance. She never charges forward, in fact, she is scared to do so. She started training in self-defence at a very young age because she is just too afraid of getting a bruise. She is the youngest, but sure as hell not planning to get dragged on by others. She had worked her way up to the leader boards.  Another bot was running straight for her and she clenched her teeth for an impact but it did not come. All the bots had drop where they stood. It was a standstill as everyone stopped fighting.

____________________

“Not if we have yours first.” Keith spoke as he dashes towards the general and kicking him away from the controls. Pidge immediately zapped him with her bayard where he fell, shocking him out cold.

“Well that was easy.” Pidge stated deadpan, almost dumbfounded, before scurrying to the controls to do about her task, quickly shutting down the bot’s system and unlocking all the cells doors.

Suddenly, an explosion came that shook the ground. Almost half the ship was blown off. Pidge nearly fell if not for Shiro. He had caught her by her armpits and her arms were hanging lose from her side. Red lights blared throughout the room as the floor beneath them trembled from its aftereffect, refusing to stop.

They rushed towards the cells and hurriedly led the captives out to an emergency exit at the top of the ship with the help of the map. The ship was shaking and losing its sturdiness by the dobashes. Allura has already taken off with the others and left the remaining for the rebel group to pick up. A safe zone is where all of them are heading and there is enough space in their ship for the remaining anyway. The green lion stood above the group saving them from some of the debris. At the same moment, the smaller vessel has taken off.

“Where’s Keith?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you pick out some clues? XD


	12. Not Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ END NOTES!!

“What!? Hold on. Isn’t he with you guys?” Lance just got out of his lion and caught Pidge and Shiro’s panic over the intercoms. His hand halts where it was placed on his helmet and his eyebrows furrows as he tries to focus on what was happening on the other side. The last time Lance ran off on his own he said he would never do it again but for Keith, it seems like a natural occurrence on every mission. He would either be sent out at desperate times or just skedaddle on his own just to come back broken and bruised. It seems like he is not planning on stopping anytime soon either.  Sweat rolls down his temple and holds to the ends of his fringe, some sticking to his forehead. “Hey…”

“Well, he was behind us, I don’t…” Pidge cut in but paused midway. Her eyes widen and her jaw went loose. Her head snapped to Shiro and then to the empty space where the small vessel had been. “Fuck, he’s in the ship! The one… There!” Pidge shrieked as she spun from her spot, scanning the sky before finally spotting it. “What is he doing? Keith!”

“I’ve tracked his location and I’m sending it to you guys.” Coran speaks, voice filled with worry. Keith is only a teen, well a young adult, but almost all of them are. Every time someone gets into critical condition, they are sent to the cryo pod. It helps in the healing process but it is like they are thrown into a freezer. It is definitely not what Coran would want to put any of the paladins through. “Follow him immediately. Hunk and Lance will catch up.” Allura commands.

“Will you guys shut it? I’m fine but I need to focus. Why don’t you guys just hurry and come already.” Keith whispered annoyingly, almost as if he was shouting. “They’ve got one more and they are gonna wring him dry on our whereabouts if we don’t save him in time.” His tone calmer but still hushed. He just ran a turn and is hiding in a corner while his eyes dart around, looking out for guards. His head is spinning.

This is probably the most time in a quintent that they have been sneaking into Galra districts and Hunk is starting to miss his lion. For a guy like him, being stealthy is not really his thing. His buff frame always seems to peek out of the hiding spots. He is also not as fast as the rest to add on to the disadvantages so running away will not do him much good. Thankfully, Lance has always been superb in such things. He still remembers them sneaking out the Garrison which somehow got them stringed up into a big mess but also brought him great friends. He twiddles his thumbs nervously in his seat and cast nervous looks around him. ‘What is he so focused on?’

After dropping off the captives, the rebel group insist that they aid in the rescue. Their pilot with two other leaders will be joining Lance and Hunk while the others assist Allura in attending to the captives. Among the three leaders, Lance could not get his eyes off the familiar streak of blond hair. They have never really gotten a chance to talk to one another so it is not like Lance could tell at first glance who she was. What was her name again?

____________________

A jerk and a pretty rough landing had Keith nearly falling to his sides when he lost his balance. He is near the escape pods and from the little windows, he could tell he just landed in a much larger spaceship, quite similar to the previous one they sneaked in. With the hanger doors of the big ship wide open, Keith could just slip into one escape pod and shoot himself right into space, meeting the team later. Unfortunately, there is a hostage with confidential information, so that idea is thrown out the window without consideration. He is not going to bring more harm to the team so finding that hostage would really save his ass right now. He watches as the hanger doors begin to shut close.

Footsteps approach and Keith had to stand up from where he was waiting to dive to a dark corner. Hardly enough space for him to remain hidden. If it was Lance, his beanpole structure would make an easy fit, though he cannot assure that his broad shoulders would be out of sight. His jacket managed to magically hide that and his slim waist. Keith found himself thinking about that but snapped back after overhearing the commander.

“Lead the prisoner to the cells and make sure he stays there. We’ve some distance to cover till we reach our destination. Make sure he stays alive.” The voice hoarse and demanding. “Understood.” Another responded. Their footsteps fade and Keith let out a breath he did not know he had held. He slides from his spot and sneaks his way out from the vessel before ducking beside a fighter ship.

Something that Keith would do is run right in and try to fight the guards on his own, but for some reason his legs refused to move forward. He plants himself behind the shadow of the ship, finally removing his helmet for a breather. He takes deep breathes as he tries to fix his hair and notices his sweat making his suit and hair stick to his skin.

‘Hurry.’ Keith prays as he scans the hangers, vision foggy. Thankfully, no one was inside of it. There are just neat rows of fighter planes and in the middle, the vessel he was in.

Through his time with the team, he has learnt a few things. He learnt that it is okay to rely on others at desperate times or the situation just requires more people rather than bottling it up and facing it on your own. This did save his life a couple of times but he did not know that he is starting to make a habit out of it. His thoughts linger to the team and then a flash of Lance’s face with his classic cocky grin.

‘Really!? Now’s not the time!’ He lets out a soft grunt and slid down till his legs are huddled to his chest. He rolled his eyes and let his head fall to the back. He let out a sigh as he felt the heat rise from his pounding chest to his cheeks. ‘Fuck. Will I ever tell him?’

“Keith, where are you? We’re in the hangers.” Shiro asked. He was peeking out from a corner near the door with Pidge right behind him. His hands were resting on the wall to keep his balance.

“He’s probably inside already. Let’s just go.” Pidge brushed pass Shiro and took the lead. Passing a few fighter planes before spotting a familiar black tuft of hair. She jumps into a fighting stance, ready with her bayard activated.

“Took you guys long enough.” Keith shot Shiro a glare and got up from his rest, putting his helmet back on. Shiro patted Pidge’s shoulder and chuckled at her false alarm. Pidge displays the hologram of the map and shows the way as they scoot pass the remaining ships. She has also sent out the image to Hunk. Him and Lance would go straight for the captive while the others try to shut down the bots. The main control room is where they are heading but this time, definitely more guards than the previous had.

____________________

“So paladins, we are about to reach our location and I would like to ask about the plan when we land. We are to get to the last one, right? Do you know the way?” The one in blue spoke. Her yellow bun now let down and tied to a braid that reaches her waist. The other member at her side with her tablet resting on her arm.

“Oh right. Yes, we are and we also have a picture of the map of the ship so if we follow it, it will be fine.” Hunk replies jumping up and pulling out the image.

“Cher?” She called to get her attention. The said person looks up, brows furrowed in confusion as she stares at the blue paladin. “You can send the image to Cher.” She turns back to Hunk while politely directing him to the other.

“It is you! How… This… Keith! You gave him your number!” Lance exclaimed with his arms gesturing wildly. He locks his eyes on her and suddenly he realised that he has been glaring and screaming. He relaxes and sighs before continuing “Sorry, I just… I mean well, I called for Keith even though he didn’t want to and you had to hear that for a rejection… Isn’t it rough?” Cher’s eyes were blown open from the exclamation but relaxed after his apology.

“You are Lance, the first that approached.” Cher stated but waited for him to give a nod “I remember you. And the other black haired one. Well it’s fine. I was only trying to scare him so, no harm done, right?” Cher smiled sweetly. It is something she does not give often, in fact, she hardly even talks except to the other members.

If Lance was not head over heels in love with someone else, he would not mind pulling out a cheesy pickup line about now. It would be something like ‘You are extremely attractive so you might have done some harm, to my heart.’ But instead Lance could not help his lips from curling into smile at the thought of that someone else “Nope, it kinda help in fact.”

“He is cute.” Cher added while looking back at her tablet. Lance smile broke into a shock expression but it only lasted a few ticks before it returned and his eyes begin to sparkle. He could feel his stomach doing flips and his heart jumping like it would come right out through his ribcage. He looks down at the floor and rubbed nervously at his chest, checking if there is not a hole there. His cheeks flushed red and he said it. “He is, isn’t he?”

It was silent the rest of the way but the ride was comfortable. They reach the ship and nothing went off. No alarms, no shooting, it was peaceful. What was weird is where they have decided to park the ship. It is almost at the edge of the vessel, like one hit would send it tilting to its side and falling of the edge. Uneasy as it looks, it is the best place to be to be out of sight from the Galras or raising the alarm. They got in easy and loaded the map on their wrist. They were turning corners, diving into covers and scaling walls. Cher really knows what she is doing after all, they are just a few turns away from the cells.

____________________

While others are reaching the cells, Pidge is busy rejecting Keith’s joke of an idea of her crawling through the vents. It will definitely help in surprising their enemies but also completely useless if she would be the only one inside. She begged Shiro, but he seems to want to see it and kept his opinions to himself. Keith felt it. He may not last much longer and keeping this silly charade might only make it worst. ‘This is how Lance does it, right? Just act like it not important and fool around… right?’ This only carried on in whispers and hushed shouting until Lance informs them that they have reached the cells and rid the guards that Shiro stepped in. Ruling out Keith’s for-laughs idea for a simple open-sesame and attack plan. Unfortunately, they did not quite expect the attack part to be from the opposite side.

Cher and the others actually hacked their way into unlocking the cell but triggered the alarm by accident. The doors open and immediately the alarms are blaring. The timing is almost perfect as the doors to the main control room open before them as well and then… Keith fainted, falling limp on to the floor with his head and helmet receiving a heavy impact.

“Watch out! Fuck!” Lance cursed. The last thing Keith heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you kinda expect some fighting on this mission but a lot of shit is currently being thrown at the characters constantly. Believe me, i love all them but what's a story without the angst right? XD jkjk imcryingforthem. Anyway, this is just a WARNING for the upcoming chapter/chapters? that there will be some blood and violence. I'm gonna try my best to pick out those areas for you guys so you can avoid it if you can't handle it. Thanks for reading this :D


	13. Hurry and Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE THE PAIN!!!

“Capture the paladins!”

Cher took a shot on her left arm when more guards came but Lance easily cleared the one that fired. The rest did not even last a few dobashes against them. With the victim out the cell and unfortunately injured just like Cher, they decided to split. The rebels will leave first while Hunk and Lance find the rest of their team. They could hear pandemonium over the coms from Pidge and Shiro’s end while Keith was silent throughout. ‘Something’s wrong’ Lance thoughts went wild.

Shiro practically hauled Keith over his shoulders and dashed to a random corridor, weaving corners and making turns. They reach a dead end but they manage to confuse and shake off some of the guards, buying them some time to run back. Despite that, the truth remains that they are being hunted so carrying Keith throughout this would only make things more difficult. Spotting two large vents, Shiro busted the screws and threw Keith along with Pidge into one of it. Pidge was hesitant but could not fight against Shiro’s orders. She was told to stay till Keith is fine or when help arrives. With that, Shiro took off after putting the cover back on, hopping that where he is heading is towards the others.

“What do you mean fine? What happen to Keith? Is he hurt?” Lance rumbled as he ran with Hunk following suite and guards hot on their heels. ‘Why is he getting himself killed every time. I’m gonna kill that mullet when I find him’

“Lance, we’ve got our own problems.” Hunk spoke slightly out of breath.

“Just turn around and kill them off, I gotta get to Keith.” Lance said anxiously. ‘Keith’ He turns a corner and activates his bayard. Hunk complies and readies with his bayard. They fire as they took careful steps backwards, wiping out the six guards while what remains are scrap metal.

At that moment, they receive a message from Pidge. A blinking red on their maps with the location of her whereabouts. “We’re hiding and Keith is just out cold for a while. Just hurry over please.” Pidge whispered. ‘I’m coming.’

____________________

“Lance?” Keith slurred as his eyes crack open, eyebrows furrowed. His helmet was taken off to help him breathe though being in the vent already does not help his situation at all and his legs were resting on Pidge’s.

Pidge shuffled over from Keith’s legs to his head and tried to get his attention. “Keith? Are you better?” She asked, looming over him as she shook his shoulders. Relief pours over her and could not contain her lips

“Pidge? My head. Argh… How long… Where’s Shiro?” Keith mumbled, his words getting clearer towards the end. He got up from his position and realizes their hiding spot. “Seriously Shiro, this is the best you could do?”

“You were out for a while and Shiro just made himself a live bait.” Pidge responded deadpan. She activates her bayard and slice at the edges of the cover, opening it with ease while Keith puts his helmet back on. “Hunk and Lance is going to…”

“I’m going after Shiro, you can wait for them.” Before Pidge could retaliate, Keith is already running off. Following a trail of destruction that Shiro left behind. ‘God dammit Shiro!’ “Oof!”

“Keith! Sword, quick!” Shiro shouted. Keith pulled out his sword by reflex and then he was spun around by Shiro. From the corner, a guard came about and ran straight into Keith. The sword pierced through it without a hitch and broke where it stood. Keith was shocked by the change in pace and could not help but freeze for a moment. Shiro huffed and doubled over to catch his breath. “Thanks.” He choked out. “You finally woke up. Let’s…”

A shot wheezed past their face cutting Shiro off and gaining shocked expressions from both of them. “Talk about aim.” Keith brought up his sword to a fighting stance. Before he realises it, Shiro has already bolted off, calling for Keith shortly after.

After a few steps Keith’s legs buckle and he fell where he stood, still feeling the after effects. His complexion went much paler and his hands were shaking. His breath hitch as he coughed Shiro’s name only to catch a glimpse of his back and be wrapped up in cold, metal arms. He struggled to break free from their grasp, terrifyingly swinging his bayard, but was already having problems keeping conscious. Three guards were trying desperately to hold him down after removing his helmet while avoiding his attacks. His eyes blew wide open when he saw a blade being drawn out. He saw his reflection on the surface of the blade and his life flashed before him. He is going to die, just like that but he is not having that, not today. He still has a bone to pick with pidge for selecting today of all days to get blood from him, he still has to try Hunk’s new recipe that he has been working on, he still have so many things to do with the rest of the team, he still needs to tell Lance he loves him. ‘I love him.’ Using whatever energy he had left, he screamed, panic-stricken and helpless.

A voice echoes from the halls, halting Lance in his steps. Hunk could not stop in time and crashed into his back, nearly toppling both of them over. Hunk gave Lance light punch on the shoulder and a confused look. Lance understood but did not even have the time to tell him the reason before more guards are on their tails again. Both their senses kicked in sending Hunk back on track with their original route towards Pidge and Lance straight to where the sound came from. ‘That voice…’

____________________

Hunk bumps into Shiro knocking themselves unbalanced.

“Where’s Lance?” Shiro demanded.

“Where’s Keith!?” Hunk questioned, still trying to catch his breath.

Pidge caught the scene and scoffed. Her smile immediately faded when she saw the hoard behind Hunk and Shiro. “Come on! Let’s go!” She darts pass her fellow comrades and gesture for them to follow her. They click their tongues in frustration upon realising that they have once again been separated. Shiro’s voice boomed across the coms with Lance’s and Keith’s name as they make their way towards the green lion.

Lance froze when he saw Keith. Shivers went down his spine and his heart stopped for a moment to slow down time and process what he just saw. ‘Yellow eyes.’ Shock consumed him and he completely forgot that there were guards after him.

Keith thrashed before him, completely ridding his hands from their clutches. He pulls out his sword and decapitates the one holding the blade. He grits his teeth and threw careless punches until he saw Lance astonished face. His anger seized and his cloudy thoughts became clear. He walks towards Lance, relief to finally see some familiarity and oblivious to the guards behind him that were trying to get back up. He unintentionally stared and Lance and his face. Lance’s expression changed to that of confusion snapping Keith back to reality. His vision widens and notices the guards coming at Lance from behind.

“Lance! Duck!” Keith called out before throwing his sword in Lance’s direction. Lance’s eyes widen with yet another shock but obeys anyway, remembering the situation he is in.

“Switch!” Lance roared before tossing his own bayard to Keith and turning back to grab Keith’s. With that, Lance slices another guard, giving himself some time to turn the sword into a pistol and activate his shield. He thrust his shield towards two guards and pushes them apart. He raises his pistol to one of their jaw and fires. He takes a few steps back to aim at the other. Keith catches Lance’s bayard and turns it into a sword without a problem. He moves at the same pace as Lance, taking out one after another.

Their breaths are heavy as they try to get blood and oxygen to their aching muscles. They have been constantly running and fighting with hardly any decent break in between. Hunk is starting to give in to exhaustion. “Paladins! The castle is under attack and I need support!” Allura pleads.

“Keith and I are cornered so maybe not right now.” Lance heaved in response.

“We’ll be there.” Shiro replies with Hunk and Pidge giving their own acknowledgement. They board the green lion and speeds through the fighter ships, wrecking some along the way. “Guys, stay alive cuz you’re killing us being like this.” Pidge added with a hint of worry despite her annoyed tone.

“We’re trying!” Lance rebutted. He pulls the trigger of his pistol, blasting a hole through the guard’s chest. He backs up as more guards closes in on him. He is almost back to back with Keith. Keith is barely holding together with his vision going black from time to time and his legs constantly shaking. His body seems to be in another battle with him, throwing him off and missing blocks. He is lucky that the first few shots ended up on the walls but his luck might be running out.

“We’ll come back for Lance and Keith, but for now, we are leaving.”

____________________

Upon reaching the Castle of Lions, Shiro and Hunk dropped off and raced to their hangers for their lions. “Oh, I missed you.” Hunk cooed when he reached the cockpit of his Lion. It seems that a Galra ship managed to chance upon them and began attacking under their commander’s orders. Allura and Coran could easily take out the fighter ships but the threat is not those small ships but the main ship. The huge cannon on top that ship can send a really damaging blast of energy. From experiences, those shots were capable of breaking down the castle’s particle barrier, this one no exception.

“Safe zone my ass! Why are there Galras out here?” Pidge had to stall for time till Shiro and Hunk comes out so she tries to get the attention of the fighter ships on her. Whirling through space is not her strong suit but with her lion, the game of tag becomes a lot harder. It is just pitiful to watch once Shiro and Hunk arrives. Bulldozing their way for the main ship while dodging attacks, they drew out their jaw blades and begin cutting through the ship before another shot could be fired at the castle. At this moment, the fleet of Galras knew they were doomed so a call to the Empire is to be expected.

Allura knew the inevitable of the Empire flying their way here but Voltron cannot be formed without Lance and Keith. “We’ll come back for Lance and Keith, but for now, we are leaving.” She opens a wormhole and rushes the others to follow. The leave just in time, leaving behind the evidence of chaos.


	14. Just You, Me And Your Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Blood and Violence coming up.  
> Skip last paragraph of first part - A gory and f*cked up mess.  
> To  
> first paragraph of second part - bound to a gruesome end.
> 
> Continue reading at - “Who…” Lance coughed - if you skipped those part.  
> Enjoy!

Lance was starting to panic big time. Other than the fact that he is constantly getting attack by guards, the rest of the team has already evacuated. He is in complete distress even after managing to bust their way through and getting to the hanger doors. All that is left is to get in and hijack one of their fighter ships.

While the team were sneaking in, they have cleared at most one-third of the army and through the havoc, less than half are what remains. However, it is as if the guards have all been set to killing them and they are starting to feel the ache in their muscles. Despite the larger fighting space, they are being attacked at every angle, making it just as hard as when they were at the narrow corridor. Their numbers are much smaller now but it is still more than they can handle. Especially when two Galra commander and a general are taking part in this fight, it is just miserable. Not to mention that most of the guards that remains are actual living creatures and not bots.

A clear smirk on each their faces, the look of someone about to commit murder just for the fun of it. The commander held guns and fires with precision much like Lance. Each shot a tease just see them flock about in the make shift arena. The general is just amused, standing with his head held high as his right hand traces over the tip of his blade. A maniac is what he looks like and Lance could not help but shiver in fright when he meets eyes with him. The bots form the walls as they take turns in attacking them. The smirk slowly fades when more of their guards are taken out. Thanks to their poorly planned combat strategy, all of them are either wounded or passed out except for the general of course. A real coward which is an advantage. The disadvantage would be their slowly dying stamina. The mission had been on for almost an entire day and it was way past their bedtime.

‘Purple?’ Lance loses focus and takes kick to his head, helmet flung off to a wall. He grunts and scrunches his face from the impact.

“Lance!” Keith turns to Lance before receiving a hard kick to his torso, sending a few feet away from Lance. The next thing he realises is Lance screaming in pain on the floor and a pool of blood below him. His eyes trace back to one of the commander. A shot to the leg is what happened. “No.” he gasped. The general moves towards Keith and removes his helmet, ready to just slice of his head. All Lance could think of was what the fuck is Keith doing. He can tell that Keith still has some energy left and that he should move if he wants to live but he is not. ‘No.’

Keith however looks sick, his lips and face are pale and his body is trembling but refusing to move as if he has accepted his fate. His stomach is acting up and he could feel bile rising up his throat. His eyes burn with tears and sweat making his body shake even more. Giving in to exhaustion, he closes his eyes when the general raises his blade. ‘I’ve made it this far, so should I just give up now? I’m so tired. This whole week is a bitch. So what if I died, no one would mourn for my death. My parents just up and left me when I was a kid. I’ve been alone my entire life and I’m not even old. So much for trying to save the universe, I can’t even keep you safe. You… and I couldn’t even manage to tell you. At least I tried. I feel so sick. I taste blood. My vision is changing again. Why is it suddenly so loud? It's suffocating. Purple?’ The blade moves.

‘No!’ The voice in his head louder and louder on replay. Time slowed down for him as he forces his body to move. He clutches his injured leg, feeling pain shoot up like lightning with each move he makes. ‘No!’ He gets up and launches himself towards the general and the blade off from his hands.

Keith ears are ringing with a piercing pitch, making his head spin and his vision blurry. He shifts from where he laid to see Lance lying beside the general. Unconscious? He cannot tell but as his vision becomes clearer, he sees red. So much red. His shoulder, his sides and his legs were tainted with blood. Keith’s breath hitch. ‘Lance.’

The Galras move but Keith reaches them first. In less than a tick, the general was being lifted from the ground and flung to the doors away from Lance, knocked out with the impact. Fuelled by anger, Keith throws himself at the nearest guard and grabbed at his neck. It falls so Keith goes to the next, aiming at every critical point of their body. He attacks with the energy he thought he did not have. He clawed and he hooked, and when he was done, there was no one left.

He hears Lance cough. Keith spun to where he was and ran towards him, a slight relief in his heart to know that he is not dead yet. The ringing from his ears stop and his vision weirdly clears with lack of colour.  He was happy, until Lance was backing away from him. Coughing up blood all while pressing his wound on the side and dragging his injured leg. His face showed of excruciating pain and fear. His eyes teary and red. His lips quivered in utter shock. ‘Why are you moving away from me? What did i…’ Keith scans the room again and realize the mess he made.

A gory and fucked up mess. It looked like a scene straight out of a horror movie. Their throats were ripped and some had their limbs pulled out from its socket. Each lying in a huge pool of blood. He looks at himself. His armour coated with blood but only come of them is his. His fingers bloody. ‘No.’ His claws bloody.

____________________

Lance could only stare after perching himself against a wall. His eyes followed the beast in motion as it slaughters every moving being around. It claws sink into a guard’s throat and before he could even cry, there is red. Trying to breath, he fell to the floor, gasping for air but finding none. He was slowly drowning from his own lifeblood and grasping at his non-existent throat, dying soon after. The same could be said about the rest but it took a lot more fighting than the first one did. As they suspect their imminent death, they struggled against its grip, praying for their life to escape their fate. It seems they are bound to a gruesome end.

“Who…” Lance coughed and winced as he tries to curl back to the wall. He sees a Galra. Ears pointed like that of a wild cat and complexion of a dark orchird. His body is buff and tall. But the thing that made Lance curl even more is that its eyes are glowing yellow.

“Lance. I’m… It’s not… I didn’t… ” Keith stuttered. He moves forward slowly, afraid to scare Lance even more but with each step he takes, Lance cowers. And each time, he feels his heart crumble, piece by piece and then he starts to sob. He halts in his step and blinks to stop his never-ending tears. When he realised that, he just lets it roll down his cheeks. He hugs himself for comfort and kneels in front of Lance. Completely broken, he continues between sniffles “I’m sorry you had to see that. It’s not me. It’s just… I didn’t mean it. I was… I thought I lost you.”

“Keith? Why did…” He pause to cough even more. Keith flinches, tempted to just go up to him but scared at the same time. “Help.” Keith stumbles forward to check his wounds, his hands hover over his body, afraid to touch him.

“Lance? Keith? You guys there?” A voice just above a whisper echoes in the space. It came from Lance’s helmet that was conveniently near them.

“Shiro! Thank God Shiro! I just killed… and Lance got shot, he’s losing so much blood. I don’t know what to do. Please come here quick. Please help me. I can’t lose him. Shiro please… Please. I can’t…” Keith rumbled between hiccups. His emotions completely out of control. He does not know if he should feel angry that someone did this to him, or regret that he could not protect him, or depressed that he might lose him, or guilty for becoming a beast, or relief to hear someone familiar. He does not know what to feel and he crumbles at Lance’s legs, crying for help.

“We’ll be there as soon as possible. Just keep Lance alive.” Shiro’s end went silent and Keith could only pray that they are quick enough. He takes slow breaths to calm himself but suddenly winces when he realises his own wounds. Deep gashes are seen on his arm and torso from near misses of gunfire. There are even scratch wounds on his chest and thighs from the brutal fight.

Lance’s energy is draining out as time goes by and he has given up on stopping the bleeding as sleep overcame him. “They’ll be here soon, so just hang on.” Keith sighs. Just like Lance, he is completely worn out. The change made his body much weaker and he could feel himself zoning in and out of consciousness. Throughout this time, the only thing he could think to keep Lance alive. The words repeat in his head like a mantra “Please stay with me.” but nothing escape his lips. He takes off his armour carefully and rips at his jumpsuit, leaving himself partially bare-chested. Refusing to meet Lance’s eyes, he places cloth onto his wounds and ties it tightly.

After checking that enough pressure was given, he moves back, sitting obediently opposite Lance, ignoring his aching back for a wall to support it. He feared Lance might move again just to get away from him. He did not want his heart to break even more and turn into nothingness. The walls he so painstakingly built around himself had been broken, but now, he wished it never did break, not even a crack.

____________________

When Shiro and Hunk arrive, they saw a Galra bent over Lance. Upon recognising the red armour, they deactivated their bayard. Getting over the confusion, they hurried Lance into Hunk’s lion along with Keith. As Keith held Lance in his arms, he refused to look anywhere else but his wounds. Lance is completely out and his breath is slowing down, his pulse rate likewise. The journey was quick and steady. Immediately upon reaching, Keith rushed Lance to the cryopods and he swore to himself when he looked through the glass that this would be the last time he will bring harm to Lance.


	15. Waiting For You

Day 1

Allura had the shock of her life, running behind Shiro for protection. When she was told it was Keith, she had begged for forgiveness, but all Keith did was wave her off and said it was fine. They came in during the wee hours of the morning looking like they had just seen death on their way back from hell. Keith had only stayed in the pod for half a quintent and what remained of his cuts were scars and bruises. He got out of the pod without much problem except for a few stumbles. He had refused to eat due to his lack of appetite and went to take a shower. He can still smell the metallic scent of blood on his hands and body. The stains had even gotten under his nails and in his hair, reminding him of the horrified expression on Lance’s face.

Keith is still Galra. His usual clothes do not fit him, so he had to wear clothes from the castle. It was a simple loose red shirt and pants with simple yellow lines at the crown as designs. He sat on the steps with his back facing the cryopod, refusing to see any longer at how broken and dead Lance looked. He stayed there in silence for the rest of the day.

When night fell, he had gathered his bedding and planted himself beside Lance’s pod, completely ignoring everyone’s eyes. He could hear their mumbles but paid no attention to their words. He waits for sleep to come, unaware that Hunk and Pidge had joined him in the pile after a while. His mind only had one thing.

____________________

Day 2

Everyone in the pile woke up with a buzzer, a sound they have never heard before. A few ticks later, Allura and Coran busted into the room and went straight to the pod. Keith was panic-stricken as he watches Allura mess with the controls and change the settings. Something is happening to Lance.

After that morning, the rest of the day went past like the night, quiet. Keith has been crying since the morning, still curled up in the blankets and head popping from the covers. His eyes were puffy, and his lips were dry. It took a lot of effort just to get Keith to hydrate himself from time to time.

That morning, Lance’s heart rate had suddenly plummeted due to the stress that the cryopod had brought. Though it heals much faster, it is actually forcing the body to generate tissue at a much quicker rate than normal. Lance’s body has lost so much blood and his wounds are much more massive compared to Keith’s. With this much pressure on a human body, it is bound to break, and Lance’s did just that. Allura and Coran had to send a shock through his body to start up his heart again. Keith could hear scream and cries going over and over. The word “No!” echoes with no end. He took a few long ticks for him to realise that voice was actually his own. He had to be dragged and locked out of the room by Hunk and Shiro for them to concentrate. He banged on the doors but gave up with the thought that Lance might be gone forever. He slid down and sobbed uncontrollably, shaking with fear.

With Lance’s heart steadily beating, he shows no signs of being in further critical danger. It is expected that his healing process had to be extended. Seven quintents was an estimate, but who knows how long it would really take for him to wake up?

‘Don’t leave me again.’

____________________

Day 4

Throughout the whole day, Keith could only hear three things. Pidge’s typing on her laptop, their breathing and the soft hum from the cryopod. They knew he was going to wake up in two more days but they just could not calm down.

Pidge had given up on subtlety and has parked herself next to Keith in the blanket pile. Worry and misery had made everyone remember that Pidge is only a kid. Once in a while they would share a meal just to have food in their system. Keith hardly ate but refused to listen when Pidge followed, shoving food her way. Habits are hard to change, and it remains that Keith will always care and look out for her.  Not to say that the rest of the team did not have problems. They all did, they just had a better way of hiding it. Allura is not as cheerful as she use to even while she was playing with the mice. Coran had not talk in a while either. Hunk is eating lesser than his usual diet and Shiro did not even bother waking up today, forget about his usual exercise routine. Hardly anything else changed.

There are times that Keith would get up from his position just to stare at Lance’s figure. His complexion is still extremely pale, and his lips are slightly dry. He had lost all the glow from his times of taking care of his skin. There were bruises at his joints and scars from where his wounds were, but it looked so raw. It looked as if a single touch would open it up again. It would take Keith a while before he could not take it anymore and just went back to sleep.

____________________

Day 7

Lance was supposed to wake up. He was, but he is not. Everyone had cleaned up and even dragged Keith out of his pile to get fresh clothes. His bedding had also been sent to wash with fresh sheets waiting for him in his room. Keith had also turned back to his human form after his nerves had calmed down a little, though some patches of his skin is still purple, and his eyes are still a faint yellow glow. They waited patiently in front of Lance after their breakfast. Everyone seemed to be in a better mood and had managed to scoff some food down their throat. “Any time soon.” Was what Allura told the team.

Vargas had gone by but still nothing. No signs at all. No twitching, no shuffling, it was like looking into a glass coffin. As each dobashes pass, the feeling of uneasiness and anxiousness arise. They soon lost patience and accepted the fact that he was not going to wake up today. They guessed it was a wrong prediction on Allura’s and Coran’s part. They believed that if they gave him one or two more quintents then he would eventually wake up. Keith stayed. He sat by his side the entire time.

“Doctors said that a person in a coma is capable of hearing what others are saying, but you can’t really do anything since you are stuck there asleep… You are the worst living being ever.” Keith sighed, his patience running out and his tears on the verge of pouring out. “Why don’t you wake up already!? Wake up and fight me like you always do!” He got up from his position and stood in front of the pod. He leaned his head against the glass and closed his eyes, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. “Wake up please. Everyone is worried about you. Pidge had even left the confinements of her room to stay by your side. She had slept on this cold hard ground for three days in case you didn’t notice… Of course you don’t though… Peaceful, isn’t it? To be able to sleep for seven days straight. Why did you do such a dumb thing? Haven’t you learned anything? Doing stuff like this, it gets you hurt. It gets you in this state, in a cryopod. Stop being a hero!” His voice echoed in the room as he slid down to kneel before the pod. His hands stayed on the glass as he sobbed. It will not just be one or two days. Lance had fallen into a coma.

‘Stay with me. Please.’

____________________

Day 9

Keith had stopped sleeping on the floor and had gotten up to take a shower back in his room. He slept a little better but was still far from being fine. After bawling his eyes out, he had decided to get himself together. He does not know how long it would take but he cannot stay like this in the middle of a war. The castle was so lifeless and empty without Lance. It was too quiet. With Keith’s sensitive hearing, even the soft rumble of the ship passing through space could be heard. Getting himself together was what he decided but he was clearly breaking down. Still unable to control his Galra features, his ears had popped out again and his eyes a solid yellow glow. The purple blotches on his skin has even become bigger.

‘Maybe it would have been better if I had just stayed away from him.’

____________________

Day 16

Everyone had pretty much gotten the message of Lance not going to wake up any time soon. They had begun living normally again, before Lance had gotten himself into this mess, back onto schedule. Their diets as well as their sleeping habits are better, but their trainings are beyond bad. They are getting hit at every angle possible and coming back to the lounge with small cuts and bruises. After quintents of not doing much exercise, the training had left them with muscle aches and stitches. They are completely out of shape even for Shiro. The rest of the day went by soundlessly.

‘I was a complete mess. Why can’t I protect anyone?’

____________________

Day 20; Today

“Dude come on, wake up. You are not going to age if you stay in there much longer.” Hunk had spoken. He tapped on the glass with his finger with apprehension. He sighed after not getting a snarky reply and let his head droop down. After a tiring training, he just wanted a little comfort from his best man, but he got nothing. He turned away for the exit, dragging his feet as he fought to hold back his sniffs.

A soft whoosh was heard from behind and Hunk spun on his heels. From the pod, Lance stumbled forward and nearly crashed to the ground. Hunk had raced forward to catch him before he injures himself again. “Oh my god Lance! You’re awake! Lance! Pidge! Keith! Guys!” He raised his voice a little too loud for the nigh. He carried Lance to the sofas and let him lie down. It was not long until the rest of the team came flooding in. Everyone had gone to give him a hug, even Allura did while Shiro just gave a light pat on the back before ruffling his hair. Lance had a mix of happiness and confusion in his expression.

“Welcome back sharpshooter.” Keith smiled. His lips curved oddly as he tries to contain his excitement. He had even crossed his arms over his chest to keep himself from doing anything stupid. ‘Forgive me and I’ll take that chance.’

“Who are… Wait… where am I and who are the rest? What is happening?”


	16. ATTENTION!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIATUS AGAIN TAT

Hi guys, its your little writer again. Just a little heads up on the hiatus. I don't know how long it would take honestly but I guess it will be until December comes. Shit kinda start hitting the fan again with important assignments and presentations. In addition to that, it seems like I am sick with the common cold. Sleeping late constantly did not exactly help as I try to finish up some work. Sorry to bring this up even though I've heard from comments that you are dying for a new chapter (that cliff-hanger) Anyway, I hope you guys would wait for my return. In the meantime, go indulge yourselves with other fanfictions. I love Dirty Laundry. I cried too much for that. Also, I've got an idea on a new Klance/Shatt fanfiction (it won't come out until I finish this story) Let me know what you guys think about Shatt cuz I'm lovin it. Sorry and thank you for your attention XD

 

-ShizuoRin


	17. Square One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the long wait but it seems I finally got time to update so here's a new chapter some have been dying for. I appreciate your comments and feedback. It been a pleasure reading them. Thanks for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy the long overdue chapter XD  
> -Shizuo Rin

Keith could not believe what he just heard. ‘Amnesia? From what?’ Lance had woken up not too long ago and the only people he could recognise were Pidge, Hunk and Shiro. He had always admired Shiro so that was a given and Hunk and Pidge were from the Garrison, before all the pressure of being the universe’s defender happened. Allura and Coran was a little hurt but threw off his memory loss as a cause of strenuous physical activity and probably emotional distress. The only thing that Keith could not put his finger on was why he was forgotten too. Lance had been staring straight at Keith when he said that. His face a blank state of confusion. ‘But he remembers the Garrison.’

The next thing he knew was that he was running. He was running off without a destination. The ship had apparently landed on a planet with the others. He had bolted out of the ship and in between tents that held the survivors. He refused to stop, feeling his heart pump harder and beat louder only to wish that what he is feeling is not real. He thought that if he continued long enough the ache in his chest would stop, and he would wake up from this terrible dream. He did not know how far he had gone or how long he had been running but when he stopped, the castle was beyond sight. He took heavy breathes and felt the burn in his muscles. He screamed at the sky in frustration. He was not strong enough to keep Lance safe. It was because of him that Lance lost his memory. He doubles over from the pain. He could hardly tell if it was from the sudden running or the heartache. He ignores the latter and takes in his surroundings. He is lost but only for a moment before Shiro comes after him.

The trip back was in utter silence, Shiro being afraid to burst Keith’s bubble while Keith is lost in thought. Shiro let it slide and focused on getting back to the Castle of Lions. Keith was slowly losing his courage to tell Lance his feelings with each distance they covered, even making a mental list of all the possibilities of his heart being crushed under Lance’s rejection. Lance had no knowledge of Keith, a complete wipe out from his memory. ‘Why?’

Keith broke. His tears gushing down, much worse than when he had nearly lost Lance. This time he cried because he could not have him despite him being so close. ‘I am the monster.’ He replays in his head, getting louder and louder. He could scream but his throat is too dry and coarse for anything to come out. He clutched his legs together and let his face hide behind his knees as he sobbed. When they reached, Keith apologised for his outbreak and walked off, paying no mind to Shiro’s concern or Lance’s bewilderment. He was sure Lance hated him now just like the beginning, so he is building his walls up again. The walls that Lance had effortlessly kicked down time and time again. He is going to make it stronger, impenetrable, just so he does not feel like this again. His wounds are nothing compared to this throbbing in his heart. It was much worse from all the other times Lance had rejected him. He might just die from heartbreak.

____________________

With Lance’s awakening and another successful rescue mission, the kingdom where the team had been graced to accommodate in decided to hold a celebration. They had also invited the rebels as a trusted alliance and for saving some of their locals when they had been captured. The Kingdom of Laenkaster was a huge and wealthy kingdom but lacked proper defence forces despite it being as huge as its planet. They were extremely far from any other planets, as though they were alone in the whole universe until theories of Voltron arose. They thought they were safe from any threat with Voltron in the skies till Zarkon came with his troops and raided their planet.

For decapheebs, the Galras stayed and the people had already been used to seeing them roaming the streets but Zarkon began to lose interest when much wealthier Kingdoms were discovered. Abandoning Laenkaster, the kingdom was finally free from his grasp but drained of its originality and some of their more precious resources. Far and wide, others had heard of the rumoured abandoned kingdom and decided to explore its ruins only to find out that it is a peaceful and homely planet, though traces of Galra blood can still be seen. A family of half-Galras had been the first to welcome the team when they arrived in need of aid. Laenkaster might just be the most diversified planet other than Earth, bringing in different cultures and food. They have also managed to form a rather strong army over time which should be feared. A rich planet and a powerful alliance indeed.

Dressing well and looking presentable is extremely important on this occasion. Allura worries for democratic reasons. She could not help it since the kingdom is a very important party. It is an alliance they must not mess up, it’s significance repeated constantly as the team gets ready for the celebration. Lance had to rest the entire day just so he could be present during the feast while the rest were helping out in the tents. Everyone except Keith, who had locked himself in his room. Exhaustion took over as soon as his head hits the pillow. He could not even bother to dry his hair off before he crashed.

____________________

When Keith woke up, the feast had already ended, and a ball is taking place. His eyes were swollen from crying in his sleep and his body was sweaty. Apparently woke himself up with how uncomfortable he was. He tried to swallow but his throat was completely dry and his muscles were aching, making each movement a chore. He pulls off the blanket and heads for the shower. ‘The least I could do is to show up.’ He cleaned himself off and got his hair dried before throwing on his attire for the night. A white undershirt with a red vest decorated with intricate gold stitches along with a black pants and dress shoes. To finish off his look, he was given an elven lined cloak held on by a thin gold chain. He gulps nervously and realised how dehydrated he is. The first thing on his to-do list would be to get a drink.

He dragged his feet out of his room and luckily for him, an usher had been stationed outside the castle to take him into the palace. Entering the ballroom, he sees an abundance of people who are all well dressed in uniquely designed clothes. Not one person in the room wears the same thing except for the servants and guards. He approaches their leader and greets him politely.

After a few casual exchanges, Keith left to find the buffet table till he spots Lance and Hunk leaning against one of the table. They were having a chat with a woman and naturally, Lance was flirting. He halts and instantly decides to drown himself in alcohol. He turns to what looks like a bar, taking a sit, he asks for something strong. The person looked somewhat perplexed, not familiar with the slang.

“Just give him what I’m having.” Shiro spoke from behind Keith. The bartender nods and proceeds to make the drink. Keith hardly fazed at Shiro’s presence and chose to let his chin rest on the table. “Don’t you want to talk to Lance? He finally woke up and I know you missed him.” Shiro took a sit beside Keith the same time the bartender set the drink down in front of Keith. “It may be a party, but we still need to be alert and most importantly conscious if something were to happen. So, no alcohol.” Shio’s attire is similar to Keith’s but was mostly white.

Keith picks up his drink and they tap their glasses before downing all its contents. “I’m going to start from the beginning.” Keith says to Shiro before ordering another drink. He realised that one glass is not enough to quench his thirst.

“So… you are saying that the team has to wait around and witness you guys pinning for each other over again but this time much longer because you are a complete stranger to Lance? If that’s gonna…” Pidge pops up from Keith’s side, clearly eaves dropping on them. Her sleeveless green dress flows down to her knees. A simple ribbon is tied around her waist that keeps a delicate ankle-length fabric up. intricate designs, much like Keith’s, decorated her chest. Her hair is pushed to the side with flowers and gold accessories keeping them in place. She is wearing a pair of translucent embroidered dress shoes with ankle straps. She had tossed away her cloak at the table for a dance and was getting a drink.

“You don’t have to worry. You won’t have to witness anything.” Keith cuts, once again downing the drink in his hand.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean Pidge. He lost his memory. What can I do?”

“I don’t understand.” Pidge is starting to raise her voice. Her expression a mix of anger and confusion. She is not dumb and she clearly knows what Keith meant. She asked again just to give him a chance of saying it was nothing, to tell her that it was just a joke.

“You do! Don’t make me say it. It’s already hard enough for me.”

“Woah guys. Calm down Keith.” Shiro gets up from his seat to hold Keith back. He does not realise but Keith was already standing and looming over Pidge. However, Pidge is simply pissed. She glared at him pointing her chin upwards just to show she is not afraid of him. A normal person would have already run off.

“So what!? Are you going to pretend that nothing happened between you guys? Do you intend to ignore your feelings forever? Don’t you love him? Why the fuck aren’t you doing anything!”

“Pidge!” Shiro shouts.

“What do you know!? You didn’t see his face when he saw me! You were not there when he was trembling at the sight of me! I am a monster! I’ve scarred him! I’ve traumatized him. So much that he has completely wiped me out of his memory. Don’t you see that I’m not good for him?”

“But you love him…” Pidge’s anger subsided only to feel bitter. She dropped her death-stare and fiddled with her fingers. ‘You selfless bastard!’

“And because of that, I’ll stay away from him. He won’t love me, and I can’t bring him happiness. So, just drop it.”

“You are going to regret this, eventually.” Pidge meets Keith’s gaze again, hurt to see that his anger has also been replaced by sorrow. Her eyes well up in tears and she storm off before anyone could catch her crying. ‘What about you, dumbass! Lance is going to rage when his memory comes back’

“I already am.” Keith sighs and sits back down, losing his strength to even stand up.

“Keith, I have to…” Shiro speaks up.

“I’ll be fine on my own.” He shoos Shiro away before chugging his drink. He looked so dead. His skin is pale, and his hair is a mess. The beverage that he is drinking is completely useless except for quenching his thirst. He stops after his fourth cup and was about leave the ball. He is stopped by a familiar girl. Her brown hair braided to the side. The blonde streak of hair standing out.


	18. Why Are You So Angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ END NOTES!!! Also, i hope you enjoy this chapter :D

“Do you remember me, or did I traumatize you with that phone number?” Cher asked.

“You… I’ve told you I’m not interested.” Keith grumbled as he walked past her, their backs facing each other.

“I wasn’t going to pry.” She turns around to face Keith’s back.

“Look, I’m not in the mood.” Keith returns to Cher and rolled his eyes to show his annoyance. He was about to walk off again.

“Hm… Grumpy, I wonder if anyone is dumb enough to fall for you.”

“I wish.” Keith halts in his step. His expression softens into sadness once again, leaving Cher stump.

‘What’s going on? That boy was suppose to tell him.’ She thought as she watches that down casted boy walk off to the balcony. After losing sight of him, she cranes her neck to scan the room. “Where’s that lover boy.” Cher huffed under her breath.

____________________

Why had he not gone out here in the first place? The view is fantastic. Keith could see where the sky meets the ground over the walls of the palace. It seems like a desert covers the other side of the kingdom. Upon reaching the balcony, he took a flight of stairs to a tower nearby. An empty room with a window seat. The only light source are the two moons. It is like looking through the eyes of Rapunzel. An extremely old tale he read in a book once as a kid back on Earth. He had chucked the book away as soon as he read that the Prince had become blind from falling into a bed of thorns. He vowed to never be like him. He would save the maiden. He would outsmart the witch. He sighs and lets his legs stretch out on the seat, admiring the stars for once in a long time. Now he wished he had gotten a drink up as well. He needed a distraction and he could not possibly leave the palace. He is well aware of how important this kingdom is.

Keith hums. A tune so familiar to him while the lyrics still a blur. He heard Lance sing to it once. A guitar or something that resembles a guitar was brought out. A few dobashes and he was ready for a small performance. He would sing a few lines but then there was a long pause with just the guitar echoing in the room. “I’m missing a partner” was what he said after the song but only got puzzled looks from the rest of the team. He dismissed their confusion with a wave of his hands and putting away the guitar. As soon as he started, Keith realised that Lance was actually a good singer. That gives one more cookie to the ‘Lance pile’. Keith stops humming and grunts at the memory. ‘You are gonna kill yourself like this.’ Internally facepalming for thinking of Lance at such a time. He closes his eyes, hoping that sleep would help him forget.

He sleeps, and his mind is a swirl of emptiness and darkness. He is not dreaming, until Lance’s face pops up. A simple fantasy Keith let himself sink into. His smile, nothing like the other. It is not the cocky grin he is so use to getting or the smirk that comes with fiery eyes when he gets challenged. The smile he dreamt is sweet, something that Keith is hardly the audience of. He remembers his chuckle, but all Keith was looking at was Lance’s lips. It soon curved up one side into a smirk. Keith then made another mistake, he looked up. He thought his gaze would meet one of fire and gold but instead met those of lust. Half-lidded, blue irises sparkling. The next thing he realize is that he is closing in, he can almost feel his breath hot against his skin and their lips brushing. Except that he does not, and he springs up from his sleeping position at his not so very innocent thoughts. A little nap that he begged to keep him from thinking of Lance did just the opposite and now blood is rushing to the wrong place.  ‘Are you fuckin kidding me.’ He paces the room, taking deep breaths in hopes of calming his raging boner.

____________________

Pidge is pissed. Frustration and hopelessness suffocating her She could not even bother for Shiro as he called her name. The tears she fought so hard to keep in has finally rolled down her cheeks. Stuck in a whirl of emotions, she took a sit at the steps near the doors of the ball. She sighed and covers her eyes, realizing the breath she had been holding in since she stormed off. She just sat there, hearing the faint buzz in the ballroom. It takes a while until she hears footsteps approach her and stop to shuffle to sit beside her. There is a shift in fabric before she hears a voice.

“Hey.” Pidge could tell immediately, it is Shiro. She refuses to speak. The air filled with heavy silence. “You don’t have to be so hard on yourself. We all know how stubborn Keith is. We just have to give him some time. He can’t be in a bad mood forever.”

“I didn’t expect this at all. I thought that once Keith and Lance come back, their feelings would have been settled. They were in love Shiro.” Pidge dropped her hands from her face and stood up. Almost abruptly, she reached for Shiro’s shoulders and started shaking him violently. “They were so close! Just because Lance had forgotten him, he is going to give up. That’s bullshit! Argh! I’m crying out of frustration here.” She huffed just as her shoulders slump in defeat.

Shiro had been startled and is looking at her blankly “I didn’t expect that from you either.” He chuckles before heaving a sigh. For both relief and a little bit of helplessness. “Sucks to be us right now.”

“What do you mean us? You’ve got your own problems to solve with Allura.” Pidge stood up, brushed her dress down and wiped her cheeks from the tear stains. She does not need to look at Shiro to know that he has turn deep red. She simply saunters her way back to the ball.

“Wha... Wait…. What! No… Pidge, get back here. I’m still not done with you. You can’t be swearing at this age.”

“I can do whatever the fuck I want Shiro, I’m not a baby. All teenagers need an output during their rebellious stage and for me, it’s fucking swearing.”

Shiro is both stumped and disappointed as he hears Pidge giggle at a distance.

____________________

“Hey blue boy!” Hunk and Lance both startled, turned their heads towards the source of the voice.

“Well hello to you too my lady. What brings you to this fine occasion?” Lance’s eyebrow quirks on one side as he flashes one of his dashing smiles. His ‘Mrs Blue’ radar have been going off an awful lot since he entered the ball. Coming up to any gorgeous female to throw out a crazy pickup line while Hunk watch over him worryingly.

“Save the chatter, I’m not interested and what’s gotten into you? I was being polite at first, but was that all fake? You being all embarrassed about your feelings. Because if you are, you are one hell of an actor.” Cher’s lips pull into a frown as her eyes bore holes into Lance’s skull. Stunned, Lance tried to call for Hunk’s aid with his eyes.

“I think I’ll just scooch over here for more punch.” Hunk could not wait to get out of this awkward position. It is kind of his duty as best friend to fill in on what his poor amnesiac buddy missed out, but his excitement got him off track and now, that said buddy is caught in a sticky situation. ‘My bad.’ Hunk fidgets.

“Okay you lost me. First of all, ouch, nothing is wrong with me. Well, maybe there is. Apparently, I’ve got amnesia. Secondly, this is the first time I’ve seen your beautiful face. So, to answer that question, I could not have possibly lied to you if I’ve never seen you.” Lance takes a step back and place his hand on his chest, feigning offence. His palm is starting to sweat with the amount of pressure she is putting on him. That glare is a killer.

She softens as her mouth formed an ‘o’ at the news. “I guess you could have forgotten our conversation due to your amnesia, so I’ll apologise for my rudeness but that does not mean I appreciate you flirting with me. It is not something you would have liked to do to me or to anyone for that matter. At least for the Lance that still remembers, he would never.” Her neutral expression was short-lived as it soon turned back into a scowl.

“Are you telling me that my days in space had stopped me from flirting with anyone?” Lance’s smirk painted over by a look of confusion. His eyes jump around the room seemingly trying to find a solution to a difficult puzzle.

“There is this one person” Cher notices Lance’s dilemma and decides to throw a bone. ‘How unfortunate.’ She sighs.

This perks Lance’s interest. “Who? She has gotta be a beauty to keep me from everyone else. I’m gonna guess that it’s not you because you have been extremely hostile so… The princess?” Lance jokes. ‘This is weird? I swore I would be excited about flirting with the Princess. Why does my chest hurt? Why are my insides eating me?’

“Let’s just say…”

‘Guilt.’

“He is an earthling.”

Lance shifts from where he stood, staring at the ground hoping to find answers within the swirls on the tile. His eyebrows pinch together in focus. ‘Why do I feel so guilty?’ He snaps. “Wait… Where…” He searches for her but is already long gone. Hunk returns to his side to find him in a strange turmoil. ‘He?’

____________________

Hunk is glaring. If lasers are coming out his eyes, it would have burned through Lance’s head. It is not every day you see that happening. This time, Lance has really done it. “Please don’t look at me like that.” Lance squirms under his gaze, dodging Hunks eyes even when Hunk shifts to look at him.

“Lance! Are you lying?” Hunk throws his arms out in frustration.

“Sshhh! Hunk, quiet down. I don’t need the whole universe to know.” Lance flails his arms in hopes to quieten down his friend.

“Lance…” Hunk grunts. “Tell me what you remember.” His tone leaving no room for excuses. Lance sighs in defeat. Lucky for them, they are already at the balcony and away from any prying eyes.

“Fine… Okay. So here’s the thing. I remember everything from the Garrison. Everything up until we found blue. There’s like flashes from time to time, but overall, I don’t know anything after that.” Lance sighs.

Hunk was rolling at the balls of his feet, feeling nervousness hit him. “This includes Keith, right? You remember him, right? You saw how he…”

“Yes. It is pretty hard to forget your rival in like everything. Jackass always trying to one-up me.” Lance grunts in annoyance, completely oblivious to the smile crawling back to Hunk’s lips. “Besides, he kinda ran off before I could say it was a joke.”

‘And I’m glad he did Hunk reaches over to pat Lance on the back and pull him into a hug. “I hope your memory returns. Let’s head back in before Shiro and Allura starts hunting us down.” He fixes Lance’s attire before walking off towards the ballroom. “Remember to apologise.”

“Wait. That’s it? I thought you were gonna punch me for this.” They laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i just came back from a hiatus but it seems that updating once a week is not going to help. I seem to be going on hiatuses very often and for a long period. So, to fix that, i'll be posting chapters once every two or max three weeks. That's a goal i set for myself. I gotta be disciplined somehow. Thanks for the kudos and comment. I love reading them ^.^ Much love  
> -ShizuoRin


	19. Fragments

He looks like an entirely new person with his hair cut, now exposing the nape of his neck, even his fringe had a little trim. He ate and went to Shiro straight after the celebration ended. He held a pair of scissors in front of his door. Though Shiro was stunt at first and worried for his sudden decision, he did as he was told. They went to a private longue, a space prepared for the team by the kingdom, earning the audience of Hunk and Pidge, Allura joining in shortly after.

“Keith looks so different?” Hunk spoke to no one in particular once Keith left for a quick shower.

“I think he just had a haircut.” Pidge replied. Though the way she says it is like a joke, she genuinely cares and worries for Keith. She could not help but glance ever so often at him. ‘His skin is slightly purple again, he needs to learn to control it.’

“And I thought Lance is dramatic.” Shiro added, earning a glare from both Allura and Pidge. His time spent with the team has probably made him a little childish. After his many failed attempts to cheer everyone up, he clears his throat and greets everyone for the night.

Just then Keith enters the lounge holding the pair of scissors and handed them back to Allura. “Erm… Keith, is everything going to be alright?” Allura was almost timid when she asked. Keith only nods before leaving the room, passing Lance at the door.

Lance stood still, stunned and if you could look closer, you could see a slight pink that stained his cheeks. His eyes wide open as he stares at Keith’s back, and then a flash of purple came across his mind, staining Keith’s face. ‘Keith? But why would I imagine that?’

____________________

‘Why is it so familiar?’

“Lance? You there?” The doors slide open but when Pidge peered into the room, she was greeted by an empty bed. Lance had finally woken up and is still trying to process what is happening. To make things worse, Keith had run off in the most abrupt way possible leaving Lance in a confused mess. She was going to do some explaining before she heads out to the tents. The team is trying to get as much help as they can, and Pidge is one of them. She is much needed there especially when Keith has decided now of all times to lock himself in. She waits on his bed as he continues with his shower. “Take your time, it’s not like I’m in a rush or anything.” Her tone oozing sarcasm.

Lance had been standing in the shower for a good half a varga and had been pulled out of thought by Pidges voice. “I’ll be out in a minute so don’t bring your attitude here. I did just wake up from a coma.” His voice slightly muffled as he shouts back to Pidge

Pidge scans the room and her eyes fall on a recording device with a note. She hops off the bed and walks towards it. ‘Wow, untouched.’ Her eyebrows quirk upwards in slight amazement by the lack of spatial awareness. ‘Even though it was Lance that said it, it was not what this Lance would say. It’s not fair to him.’ She grabs the device and the note, and stuffs it into her pocket. “Hey Lance! I’ll talk to you later, I gotta go.” She scurries of back to her room before Lance could give a reply.

‘I can’t see his face. Turn around!’ He exits his shower and felt something missing though he could not tell what.

____________________

Lance tossed and turn in his bed, still trying to figure out what that stranger said. ‘Has someone really been able to tie me down?’ His mind circling the thought of a Mrs blue to only be replaced with a Mr blue when he closes his eyes. The image he imagined had a slim built, he also seems to be slightly shorter. His complexion is quite pale with a stark contrast to his black hair. The figure is always focusing in and out, but it would never be clear. Lance could only groan in frustration at how close he is at making the person out. He kicks his blankets off and left his assigned room for a midnight snack. ‘Maybe that would help get my mind off this’

He carries his heavy footsteps towards the kitchen after roaming the halls for a long while to see that the lights had already been on. He peeked from the corner to see Pidge and Hunk up as well. They were sitting on the table with their legs hanging at the side. Their face carried a serious expression as they munch on something that looks like a snack bar. “So, we are just gonna hide it from Lance?” Pidge is the first to speak. Lance’s attention perks up as he hid himself deeper into the shadows while making sure he could still hear them. Lance eyebrows furrows, appalled that there are going to be secrets between them.

“I guess so. I mean, Lance doesn’t even know what he did or how he ended up with these feelings. Well, he did before, but not right now.” Hunk reasons. He fumbles with the empty wrapper before tossing into the bin. “I just hope that Keith will be patient with him.” Lance’s eyes widen at the sound of the boy’s name. His mind now in a worst state than when he left the comfort of the bed.

“I don’t think you notice this, but he has been showing signs that he’s given up.” Pidge said as she threw her own empty wrapper into the bin.

“What? But…” Hunk shocked, turns to face Pidge only to meet the side of her face, her fringe covering her down casted expression.

“That would suck I know. We can’t do anything about it either. We can’t just force Lance to accept this.” Pidge interrupts, hops of the table and walks towards a compartment. She takes out two glasses and fills them up with water before passing one cup to Hunk

Hunk accepts it as his eyes follows Pidge before it drops to the ground. “So, we can only hope he gets his memory back? That is only if he remembers before Keith loses it.”

“Yup, I think that’s the only option.” Pidge replies as she took her initial place on the table.

“Gosh, I feel so useless.” Hunk falls so that his back is on the table, leaving the glass to his side. Pidge follows after.

“Me too Hunk, me too.” They sigh as they each sit back up to take a sip of water.

Lance pretty much ran back as quietly and as quickly as he can to his room. ‘What’s so secretive? Why is Keith involved? Is all of this related?’ Questions overflow and repeats sending his mind into chaos. He had completely forgotten why he was at the kitchen in the first place. He could not bother to go in or make a scene. He is not going to demand for answers. “I can work this out on my own right? I just need to remember.” He mumbles under his breath before throwing himself onto the bed. Sleep never came that night. ‘Why do I always imagine Keith to be Galra?’

____________________

Lance stumbles into the dining area and stares intently at the plate of food in front of him. He did not even bother to pull the seat up. His mind to caught up by the conversation Pidge and Hunk had as well as the weird images he keeps on imagining.

“Hey bud, you okay?” Hunk asks worryingly.

“Is Keith Galra?” Lance blurts.

“Yes? I mean he isn’t all Galra. He’s part Galra, and like…” Hunk replies. Apparently something Hunk missed out when he was trying to fill Lance in on all the information.

‘Then that settles it, it is him after all. Why the fuck am I imagining Keith of all people!? Why is it so damn important?’ Lance zones out completely, lost in his own thoughts as he ignores Hunk’s low-down about Keith.

“He also managed to awaken his Galra gene which changes his physical structure…”

“What!?” Lance flinches. An image flashed across his mind. Blood red coated a purple shadow. The bodies being ripped apart and the insides spewing before his eyes. The sudden darkness cloud his vision as he shivered from where he stood. His palms are clammy and his throat is tight. He wants to vomit but nothing is coming out. He gasp for air as he tumbles to the ground, he could not tell if he wanted to throw up or breath in. The next thing he knows is that people are surrounding him with concern looks. He can see that they are trying to speak to him but he could not read their lips. The voices too faint to make out a single word. His stomach is curling in disgust and his body unsteady. Before he realizes it, he was clenching onto Shiro's arm and stuttering. “I remember... I remember Keith, their eyes” He pants and his tears could not stop. His lips quiver at the sound of his name from his lips. “There was so much blood on me… on him... Blood… I can’t” Before he could say more Allura is coming in to hush him. Hugging him as she drew soothing circles on his back.

For a long while, Lance have been close to barfing onto Allura and suffocating himself. His breath completely inconsistent. He would try to speak but anything that came out were inaudible noise. Sounds that could make out words but make no sense. He would be hushed ever so often whenever he tries to open his mouth, worried that he would become worse. When he finally calmed down, his shirt was near soaked with sweat. He begins to breath normally and finally feels Allura's embrace. It was warm like a mother’s hug. Still a sobbing mess but at least his breath is more even. Hunk helps Lance up and leads him to his room.

“Looks like he’s sleeping again.”

____________________

Shiro could not ask, he did not want to push it. He wanted to know so badly but he just could not bring himself to mention anything. Not then and more so now. Lance looked so broken, so horrified. Was this whole amnesia due to trauma? He thought it was fine to let Keith off as well, but not this time. He sees Keith at the door just as he was about to leave to get him. He was not in his usual get up, instead his hair and clothes were left in an excessive mess. His lips chapped and eye bags taking shape. His haircut only made it more obvious, only showed how dead he looks, how soulless he become.

“Keith, we need to know what happened on that ship.” Shiro’s lips was pulled into a straight line, leaving no room for excuses. Everyone’s expressions ranges from that of concern and worry to seriousness.

Pin drop silence, as all eyes were focused on Keith. Keith was tired, still tired in fact. He had gone through so much shit and after a whole night of not a single wink of sleep, he really cannot deal with this right now. After the selfish thought of having Lance to himself he had tried so hard to think of something else. His mind forced its way to the mission. Bloody and disgusting each time he closes his eyes. This is only the beginning of his insomnia. He slides his hands down his face in annoyance and groans. He turns back to the halls, completely ignoring Shiro’s demand and starts to walk off.

“Lance just had a break down.” Shiro begin, causing Keith to freeze where he stood before taking a shaky breath.

“Isn’t that new.” Sarcasm overflowing with each word that slip out his mouth. He tried to put a front but honestly, he is hurting inside. He had been there for Lance most of the time, what makes now any different? It is because he wants to forget. He shakes his head, refusing to turn back and face the team. His heart aching with every second thinking about Lance.

“This is different Keith. It has something to do with you.”


	20. Hiatus T.T

I'm terribly sorry, like really really sorry. I did say that I would make a regular update and give myself at most three weeks to post something. However, I've been so busy, still busy, that I actually missed the three week mark T.T if u guys r wondering y I'm always like this. Short answer is, I'm a design student. Its messing with my life. When I get everything back in order, I promise to produce chapters. Sorry and thanks for staying.

Love u lots  
\- ShizuoRin


	21. Broken Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to finally bring back Careless Confessions after more than half a year. I really appreciate anyone who have supported and waited for me. I'm sorry I couldn't give a proper or detailed explanation but I kinda wish to keep some things personal. I didn't even expect to write this much for this story but to receive this much love, i can't help but try my best to give a good story. Thanks again, and i hope you like this chapter ^.^

The story was torture itself to know and especially be part of it. It is so much worse to be the one to tell it to people that will be affected by it. That is what Keith thought. With each word he spoke, he felt a little part of him die inside. With Hunk leaving in the middle to use the restroom, supposedly to throw up, and Pidge inching closer to Shiro for comfort, Keith could hardly look them in the eyes again. His hands constantly reach up to cover his teary eyes and to keep his hands from shaking too much.

“Why aren’t you doing anything? Don’t you have anything to say?” Keith asked. He had hoped for a fight, some screams here and there, then ultimately, chasing Keith out of the castle for their own safety. But he was faced with a pitying look from Shiro and almost nothing from Coran and Allura.

“I’ve done worse.” Shiro spoke. “We’ve seen worse.” Allura and Coran said. All three in unison. Keith had a look of shock, his mouth agape but soon turned to worry.

“How do you think I got the title of Champion?” Shiro smiled but it showed so much despair. A way to comfort someone is to let them know that they are not the only one that has been through it.

“We’ve witnessed a war and are in one still.” Allura added with a nod.

He had done what he did to protect, not to scare, to survive, not to show strength. They understood, and Keith finally felt a weight fall off his chest. ‘What would Lance think?’

Keith could smile despite his eyes reflecting so much sadness. Over thinking is taking a toll on him and he could not bring himself to do anything.

“Wake him up with a kiss, and maybe he would forgive you for what you’ve done. Like sleeping beauty.” A stark remark from Pidge.

“Sorry for leaving, the story started to become a little too explicit for my dysfunctional digestive system.” Hunk gave a shrug accompanied with an awkward smile. “I just can’t believe you would do that because you could never mean to hurt anyone. I’m not worried at all, in fact, I’m relieved because you are on our side.” Keith felt it, the warmth. He could not help it but hug them.

It was not long until Hunk started fidgeting. “Erm… Keith. I have something to ask you. A favour to be specific. I need to talk to you, alone.” They exchanged looks and the room was cleared, leaving Keith and Hunk in the space. It was silent for a while and Hunk could not stop looking from the floor to Keith.

“Well… after hearing you, I have a confession. It is not really my confession but with how things turn out, I think you should know. It is nothing bad, but neither is it good.” Hunk spoke. He licked his lips feeling his throat tighten and sweat staining his palms. Keith could only tilt his head to the side out of confusion. “Lance actually kinda remembers you” Keith looked as though he was about to say something “But,” Hunk cut their train of thought before he could start a riot. “It is all true that he had no memory of what happened after he found the blue lion. He was only playing for a little while so please don’t kill my best friend. He really wanted to tell you, but you left before he could say anything. You understand right? It’s just…” Hunk choked when he saw Keith’s expression. Keith could tell that everyone had found out about his feelings. All that is left is the subject of those feelings. “the old Lance.” Hunk finished.

“Yup, the old one.”

____________________

A wall stood on a white plain. Just before, there was one made out of bricks. The cement job was terrible, leaving cracks all over the entire stretch. Despite being so poorly built, it was surprisingly sturdy and tall. A boy tried jumping to see what was on the other side but was unable to reach the walls height. The boy thought of climbing it, so he did.

When he reached the top, a brick fell lose and he came crashing to the floor. He started climbing again, persistence driving him to only fall short as bricks started falling out. The wall still in the way, he begins to feel anger boil up in him. The solution to anger is to take it out on something else. He picks a brick up and takes a few steps away from the wall. He thought he was going to take a number of throwing to break the wall with his lanky arms, but he took a shot anyway.

One shot was all it took, and the wall came crashing down. Dust flying in the surroundings. A shadow could be seen in the blur. A shadow of another person. When the dust settled, another boy was sitting on the other side. He stands. Before the boy could reach him, he vanished. At a distance, something appeared.

A wall stood on a white plain. Just before, there was one made out of bricks. Now there is one made out of metal.

____________________

Lance woke up just in time for lunch. He went to the dining hall to see everyone seated, including Keith. Not to mention the ruler of Laenkaster and his daughter, the princess, are also present. He wanted to ask. Questions were hanging by a tread at the tip of his tongue. His gaze kept shifting towards Keith to only be ignored.

Keith was shocked to see Lance walk in but was even more so when he could not stop staring at him. Keith would have taken off already if the King and the princess are not here. His eyes would meet Lance’s from time to time, much to Keith dismay, so he chose to completely ignore him. Even shifting slightly to avoid even glancing at him.

Thankfully, the meal went on without a hitch. Questions were asked, and jokes were made. It was nice of them to provide the accommodation, but it would help Voltron a tonne if they actually agreed on the alliance. Voltron does not idle, they are running out of time. For now, they are currently “considering.” The king said. With that, they retire to their quarters to let Voltron train.

____________________

Keith has been avoiding Lance for almost two days now. During meals, during trainings, every chance he could get. Everyone could tell but chose to keep quiet. Pidge is always on edge from watching their interactions. Lance would try to start a conversation while Keith would pull an excuse out from his ass to run away. Even after a perfect teamwork, he never stayed. It saves him from the awkward confrontation. It is a win in Keith’s dictionary, he still has no idea how to face Lance now that he knows he remembers. He has been constantly worrying about his reaction and his feelings. To make things worse, he had remembered something so unsightly.

Unfortunately, his luck might just have run out. He is now faced with a very angry Cuban man. His blue eyes flaming with determination. He had Keith pinned to the wall by the shoulders, popping out from the corner and swiftly avoiding Keith’s punch. Fidgeting at his spot between the wall and Lance, he could not help but stare intently at the ground. Making eye contact would only increase the rapid flow of blood towards his face. He can already feel the heat on his cheeks.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Lance said. What would normally be spoken as a question came out as a statement. It burned Keith a little.

“What are you talking about?” Feigning innocence that almost seemed pathetic. Keith bit the bottom of his lip to keep himself from sprouting more than he wants to. His focus roaming the surroundings of the hallway.

“Bullshit!” Keith’s eyes shut as he was slammed against the wall. “I’ve been trying to talk to you! You would hide as soon as you see me around the corner like I’m the plague of the century. You kept your distance so well that even Shiro could not get to you. I have so much to ask but you won’t let me! Please… I need to know.” His grip loosens around Keith’s shirt. Without thinking, he had actually lifted Keith up by the scrap of his shirt. “Why did you do that to them? Did they deserve such a demise? It was…”

Keith went slack, his head falling. His vision blurs, feeling the tears well up. “Disgusting? Horrific? Foul? I know, but I didn’t choose to do it. My senses kicked in and everything was just as blur for you as it is for me.” His started rubbing his arm, trying to comfort himself. He lifts his head to meet Lance’s gaze. A swirl of emotion in those blue irises. A state of confusion, anger, sadness just meshed into one. Keith let a tear slip out. It traced his cheeks and fell when it reached his chin. His shoulder trembled as he spoke, almost too soft to be heard. Lance strained to listen despite how quiet the place is. “I had to if we were to come out alive. I had to if I wanted to survive. I had to if I wanted to save you.”

“It’s just a shot at the leg, how bad could it be?” Annoyance.

“You don’t understand!” Keith curled tighter around himself, even going as far as to push himself against the wall.

“I plenty do, and it doesn’t mean you go about slashing like a serial killer.” Pissed.

“I said it was to survive.” Keith covered his ears, refusing to hear anymore from Lance. His heart in pieces once again. The crumbles he tried hard to piece back torn up by his words.

“Oh come on! You would have been fine!” Frustration.

“You were close to death Lance!” He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He screams and covers his face to hide his red eyes as his sobs become heavier with the constant flow of his tears. He could not bear to look up anymore. He let his fringe fall to cover what he can of his face. Now that his hands are being pulled aside that was all he could do to shy away from Lance. “I can’t lose you” With the strength he could muster, he yanked his hand back and pushed at Lance’s chest to get away from him.

It clicked. Something in his mind was switched on. His anger completely subsided, and his expression softens. Before he could realize it, he is pulling Keith by the arm and swinging him into his chest, holding him into a tight embrace. He did not need to but he let it happen anyway. Keith had held on to the hem of Lance’s shirt like his life depended on it and cried.

____________________

A wall stood on a white plain. Just before, there was one made out of bricks. Now there is one made out of metal.

The boy refused to tear down the wall. He was satisfied being alone, having the entire space for himself. It was just him and that brick wall. His false sense of security. He sat in silence staring blankly at the wall until he hears shifting and shuffling. From time to time, he could hear what sounded like a falling object. The sounds carried on for a while, and then it was silence.

It was not long until loud crumbles could be heard. The boy closes his eyes to avoid the dust. A shadow could be seen in the blur. A shadow of another person. He stands, but before the boy could reach him, he moves. The boy out of sight to only build another wall. He thought the wall would hold up. It had for so long but came crashing down with this boy. He closes his eyes to see blue irises staring back at him.

Now he had a wall made out of metal. A material so strong that would keep even that boy out. Little did he know that he made a huge flaw when building this metal wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i've been gone for a long time and you may expect a longer chapter, but I've just got everything settled down so this is about as much as i can provide for now, my usual length chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you will still stay with me on this journey where would reach it's destination soon.
> 
> -ShizuoRin


	22. Thin

Keith had burrowed his face into Lance’s shoulder, trying very hard to stop his tears. His chest ached with each breath he took. It was Lance’s scent that was surrounding him, tormenting him. He reckons it was pity, that he was only nice because he is a team mate. He would see Lance realise what he is doing and push him away. When Lance had forgotten him, it would be back to square one. They would bicker each time they meet, and Lance would throw insults he meant. Even if Lance understood, it would not mean anything more than just partners.

Despite all that, Keith still held on. He did not push him away like he would, like he believed he should. He wanted so much for this to last, that Lance would always be there with him. But he also believed that he is not what Lance needs. He curls in as he feels guilt take over all his emotions. His heart ache at the thought of letting Lance go, never again will he be able to be this close with him again. After all, he came to fall in love with him, but he does not deserve him.

“I can’t lose you too, you’ve become like one of my best friends. We are practically family, right?”

Guilt, disgust, sadness, longing. All in an instant as soon as he pushed Lance away. It ate into him even more after seeing Lance’s face. The look of confusion and unknowing. Keith shivered at his thoughts and pushed pass Lance. Even though his story was told, even though they rest of the team accepted him, even though Lance is still able to talk to him, he wanted more. The thing he wants most is not his. He does not think. He races to his room, clearing up what he had brought to the kingdom and back to the Castle of Lions. Impulsiveness his control, he took off into space. Who knew someone had insisted to follow.

____________________

Shiro turned to Allura who then turned to Pidge. She looked just as puzzled. Hunk simply got up from where he stood to fetch a towel. Lance is soaked and in a straight up dishevelled mess.  The only thing he has said so far was a greeting. Water are falling by the ends of his hair and wetting the entire area around him. His expression held a mix of pure confusion and sadness, making his eyebrow inch closer and leaving a crease in the middle of his forehead. His eyes bore into the ground as he twiddled his thumbs. Every few ticks he would bite on his lip, turning it pink and sore.

Pidge spoke first as she was getting impatient for an explanation “Dude, are you okay?” Lance could hear her but could not speak. His thoughts have been in a trance since he hugged Keith. He had pulled him in and liked every bit of body contact he had. He did not gag, he did not pry away because why would you hug your rival. He just stayed and soaked up the warmth of their bodies. He enjoyed the comfort of Keith’s breath on his neck. For that instant, Lance felt whole, like something he had been missing for so long is found. In his dreams he chased a walking figure. He does not remember, though he tried so hard. He had been searching his head for what he lost ever since he woke up from the coma. In that instant, it cleared up. Then it came back as soon as Keith left.

It was silent for a while, till Lance looked up. He had a pleading look, the one that someone would give when a knife is at their throat, a begging look. His eyes turned watery at the edges and his lips parted to speak, but he choked. The words stuck at the tip of his tongue. He was scared, afraid of hearing the truth. Truth about his feelings and. He had guessed, hoping that what he thought would be a lie. But now, of all times to be unsure of his feelings towards him. His emotions throwing him off into a whirlpool. He had always been playing around and jumping from one person to another though all he hoped for was to find the right one. Why does it feel like he has found the right one but is still so lost?

“I fucked up.” He cries

____________________

“Just a little get-away won’t hurt.” Keith slumps on the pilot seat almost ready to doze off. Exhaustion eating away his attention and pulling him into a slumber. He gets a good 10 ticks of sleep before an alarm starts blaring, throwing him out of dreamland and into reality.

“That was faster than I thought.” Keith ignored the call. “Since you refused to let me go on my own, I’m going to say you kidnap me.” As soon as the words left his lips he is being hurdled through space.

Red does not approve of the statement one bit.

____________________

“Lance, you’ve been moping for 10 quientents. Don’t you think its about time you tell us what fucked you over?” Pidge pestered.

“Pidge, not again.” Shiro begged, clearly disagreeing with her choice of words.

“What? It’s true. Lance fucks up all the time, but something must have screwed with him so badly to make him cry. It doesn’t happen every day, Lance’s not weak.” Pidge argued. With the determination in her eyes, Shiro kept quiet. Despite the harsh words, she was only concern for Lance. Pidge took a sit at the headrest of the bench with her legs at his shoulders and started drying off his hair with a towel. Hunk carefully took a seat beside Lance to pass him a warm drink.

“Hey Pidge, you are pretty straightforward so let me ask you something. Why did I really lose my memory? Everything has been a fuzz since I woke up but for some unknown magical reason, I find being around you guys normal. Why did I forget so much about being in space but all about it feels so familiar?” Lance finally spoke, not looking at Pidge or anyone.

Pidge was stunned by the question “Well, like Coran said, strenuous physical activity and emotional distress.” She paused, hoping Lance would cut in and be satisfied with just that respond. She did not even realize she had stopped bothering with the drying. She does not want to be the one to explain to Lance that…  
  
“I got traumatised by Keith during the mission, the mission that Keith and I got ourselves stuck in.” Lance stood up, ignoring the towel that fell to the floor to stare at Pidge. “It can’t be, if he was the problem why do I feel like this? Why am I so lost without him? Why do I want him to be… around?” His stare weakens and falls to Pidge’s feet.

Pidge looked just as astonished as Lance. She thought they would be goners, missing the one chance they had with Lance being in denial. With his mind in a complete wreck, at least his heart is working just fine. “Then you must tell him. He’s probably beating himself for your memory lost. You have to tell him that it’s not his fault.”

“Then what is it?” Lance lifted his hands to grab at his hair frustratingly.

“Keith’s missing, and the red lion is gone too!” Coran burst in from the door of the lounge, earning the stares of everyone in the room.

“What!?”

“He’ll come back, and if he doesn’t, I’ll bring him back myself. There’s too much I need to ask.”

____________________

Keith had never intended on bringing Red along, but she had refused to budge when he was heading for one of the spaceships. He really wanted to run away, he really didn’t want to see anyone ever again, but he still gave in to red. As stubborn as he is, maybe he just needed a reason to come back. As he was packing his bag, the thought of leaving and never seeing everyone again scared him. When Red had insisted, he swore he had felt a pinch of relief, however the consequences that is to come scared him the same.

“Karma’s gonna be a real bitch.” He said before throwing his bag into a compartment in Red.

Keith did not pick up the call like he should be doing, but a message was left behind. A voice played across the mayhem and the rumbling engine, but no words could be made out of it.

“Red wait! Stop flying like that! It’s Lance!” Keith shouted and Red obliged. From a violent shake to a peaceful glide.

“Where are you? Everyone’s worried and I know for sure Red is with you, so please come back. You know we can’t do it without you. Leaving wouldn’t help one bit and you know that just as much as we do… I also figured I’m the reason for you packing your bags and all, so I want to talk… No, we need to talk…” A sigh could be heard on the other side. “I need to talk so I can figure out what I want. Please… At least comeback for the human race and all the other planets… Okay?” There was silence on the other line before a loud grunt echoed through the call, followed by another sigh. “Please.” And the call went dead.

Red and Keith knew what the call meant which froze them at where they are. Keith lips went dry instantly and his hands was trembling at the controls. Red purred to gain Keith’s attention which Keith replied with a soft “Do I really have to?”

____________________

What was left of that metal wall was only a screw. Their eyes meet. Without even trying, just a touch was all it need to come falling. Like paper, it just laid on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEll, that's another chapter, but my holidays just ended and i'm back in hell again. I'm not saying that i don't like what i'm doing in design school, but their work requires more time and patience. In most cases, if you are smart enough to solve a problem, you get work done fast. In design school, it's hard to figure out what's right and what's wrong, so you take into account of everything and spend so much time on one small thing. I wish i could have written for another week instead of leaving this story unattended so often. Some of the passion i had when i started writing this story kind of died down along with the holidays so i have to apologize for the quality. All you loyal readers that stuck through this, thank you very much and sorry for always giving you mini heart attacks and tiny cliff hangers. I'll be back... soon i hope.
> 
> \- ShizuoRin  
> ps. did i mention that i thought the story would only be 6 chapters long? boy was i wrong XP

**Author's Note:**

> Help me with the tags. i don't know what to put. I'm new to this.
> 
> U can find me on Twitter, tmblr and instagram. Nothing much to see except for reblogs. I don't draw much Klance fan art, but that doesn't mean there isn't.  
> -ShizuoRin


End file.
